De Bodas y Rosas
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: Una hermosa boda,atuendo de época y al novio más sexy y adorable del mundo, el problema es que lo amo..Y también a su hermano:estoy dividida entre Dos Salvatore.DALENA:un Damon enamorado Elena confundida Stefan enamorado Boda,lágrimas y Rosas
1. De Bodas y Rosas I

**Disclaimer:Sólo la historia es mía, sacada de mi imaginación y mucha fantasías. Los increíbles personajes son de la mega fantástica L..**

**Aviso: Es una historia basada en los libros, oséase de una Elena rubia, un Damon enamorado y ocurre después de Damon:Almas Oscuras.**

**Chicas y chicos, Gracias por su paciencia, yo lo escribí y espero les fascine, y si les gustó mucho o lo odiaron, dénme un Review! y entonces sabré si seguirlo o borrarlo. De utedes vivos!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**.**

**.**

**De Bodas y Rosas**

**.**

_Querido Diario:_

_Mañana me caso ¿Lo puedes creer? Después de tantos demonios, fantasmas, brujas (sin ofender Bonnie), Vampiros locos, Hombres lobo y hasta seres divinos, mi vida ha vuelto a ser mía. Así es: los espíritus me concedieron un precioso regalo, hicieron olvidar a todo Fell's Church (a excepción de Caroline que sabrá Dios dónde está), eso se significa ¡Así es! Que Tía Judith, Robert (ahora Tío Robert), Margaret y todo el mundo no saben que morí, reviví en vampiro, volví a morir y renací como espíritu- niña y luego recobré el sentido común, nuevamente di mi vida por los demás y me salvé por unos pelos de rana calva. Ahora, todo está en la normalidad, bueno, así se podría llamar si en mi vida no existieran vampiros sensuales, brujitas adorables y amigos incomparables. Y mírame, ¡Me voy a casar! Es lógico que no tenga bebés para cargar, niños a los que gritar cuando ensucien el piso de la cocina, y sobre todo, no habrá maternidad, ni envejeceré. Lo puedes creer, por fin lo he convencido para que me convierta, porque lo amo. Y no quiero saber que envejeceré y el no, que moriré y él no. No lo acepto y por fin él me ha prometido (y cuando un Salvatore da su palabra, la realiza), por lo que ya está más que decidido. Estoy muy emocionada al saber que seré suya para toda la eternidad…._

_Estaba pensando en lo que usaré mañana, un hermoso vestido confeccionado a mi medida, diseñado para mí (no quiero ni pensar en cuánto dinero a gastado mi chico por él) No me ha dejado pagar ni gota, aunque le prometí que el dinero sería del fidecomiso que mis padres me dejaron, pero prefiere que lo use en otra cosa, o lo invierta en la bolsa de valores, ja, ja. Entonces iba caminando por la calle cuando vi una de esas boutiques que de nada más ver sus aparadores, una se sonroja. Hemos platicado acerca del sexo. Él dice que no puede, que un vampiro transmite placer mediante el intercambio de sangre, pero me ha prometido que lo intentará, averiguará…Le encantan los retos. Y éste es uno._

_No me había dado cuenta que son la una de la mañana. Y mañana, mejo dicho al rato, debo despertarme para que con la ayuda de Meredith y Bonnie, quede preciosa. Espero hacer lo correcto, no quiero pensar en hacer lo contrario, pero a veces, cuando recuerdo su sonrisa, su voz, su olor, sus ojos…Todo mi mundo da vueltas y me echo a llorar. Él prometió que no me molestaría, que entendía y deseaba que fuera feliz, pero hace varios meses que el día en el que él se despidió, tengo una vaga sensación de vacío, algo que no me llena y sigo buscando en los recovecos de mi corazón, pero quizá, estén en el corazón de él, no me pertenecen…Sabias palabras acaban de brotar de mi mente. ¡No me pertenezco por completo! Estoy dividida en dos personas, dos Salvatore. Y sólo con uno me voy a casar. ¿Por qué no existirá un tercer hermano? ¡Un tal Defan!_

_Es demasiado para mí, me voy a dormir. Mañana será un día que no olvidaré jamás. Y espero, querido diario, con todo mi ser, que no lo olvide porque será maravilloso, no lleno de escenas y drama._

_Elena._

_._

_Querido Diario,_

_3:30 am_

_Acabo de despertar del sueño más inverosímil del mundo. Me estoy volviendo loca, no paro de llorar cuando se supondría que sería la persona mpas feliz y afortunada del universo._

_Elena._

_._

_Querido Diario,_

_4:45 am_

_¿Por qué no puedo invitar a tu hermano?_

_-Porque no vendría._

_¿Puedo llamarlo?_

_-Elena, tú le pediste que no te buscara, ¿qué sucede princesa?... Elena no llores, sabes que él no vendrá y si lo hace será para convencerte que me abandones._

_-Tu no lo entiendes…_

_-Claro que sí, es mi hermano, lo conozco._

_-¿Tú conocerlo? Llevan siglos peleando, ¡odiándose!_

_-¿me dirás que lo amas?_

_-Escucha, él es también importante en mi vida.}_

_-¿Lo amas?_

_-…_

_-Por eso no puede venir, Elena. Porque te hace dudar por lo que sientes por ambos._

_-Soy tuya, lo sabes._

_-¿Puedes hacerme el favor de no invitarlo?_

_-Haré lo que se me dé la gana y si no te complace, puedes irte._

_-Elena, no llores._

_-Nos vemos mañana._

_-Elena, yo…lo lamento._

_-Nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia, necesito descansar. _

_-¿Elena? Te amo._

_-Yo también te amo._

_Así fue mi conversación con el próximamente hombre de mi vida ¿por qué no puedo invitarlo? No lo amo._

_¿No verdad? Debería existir un DEFAN._

_Elena._

**_Ojalá les haya gustado. Escríbanme, Jitomates y rosas recibo!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_Feliz inicio de Primavera!_**


	2. De Bodas y Rosas II

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes me los prestó la increíble L.**

**Especial gracias a CuppyCage por su review =)**

** 2.**

**.**

_Querido Diario,_

_Faltan diez horas aproximadamente para que todo esto termine, y estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. No pude dormir bien, ni siquiera pude dormir, mejor dicho y tengo unas ojeras tan profundas que ya no puedo disimularlas con maquillaje, me veo demacrada, muy pálida pese a que no he intercambiado sangre con mi novio… Próximamente mi esposo. Y creo que he adelgazado unos cuatro kilos que tampoco puedo ocultar con la ropa porque ya me queda un poco aguada y las muñecas son del tamaño de un bebé. Mi pelo ha perdido brillo y está raso. Maldita sea, no parezco yo misma, la deslumbrante Elena Gilbert de Fell's Church. Ahora tampoco parezco una belleza letal pues no soy vampiro. Ni ángel al parecer, pues mi poder psíquico está por los suelos, creo que hasta Matt tiene más sensibilidad paranormal que yo. Mis alas me han abandonado y las auras que antes podía ver con claridad ahora son difusas y a veces las veo, otras no. Por ejemplo, hace unas semanas(o meses), sabía lo que Bonnie y Meredith pensaban pues teníamos, o así lo creí yo, un lazo mágico de la hermandad del Velocirraptor, ¿y ahora? Presiento que algo me ocultan, pero no sé qué es. Esa es la cuestión, bien puede ser un magnífico regalo de bodas, como algo tan malo como para no decírmelo. No lo sé, me siento paranoica al sospechar y enojarme con Merry y Bon pero… Estoy hecha un caos. _

_Mientras escribo esto he bostezado un par de veces, creo que debo aprovechar e intentar dormir._

_Elena._

_._

_El tiempo pasa tan lento… Aún me quedan ocho horas de soltería. No he podido conciliar el tan bendito sueño, cuando pude cerrar los ojos tuve unos sueños muy extraños donde mi querido Salvatore luchaba a muerte con su hermano, y yo lloriqueaba en un rincón apartado mientras refugiaba a un hermoso niño de ojos negros en mi pecho, pero tampoco quería que lastimaran la luna y el paisaje tan quieto y hermoso que era el campo de batalla. Un gran cuervo atacaba a un Halcón que estaba herido. Yo intenté correr a su lado, pero el niño de hermosos ojos negros comenzó a llorar mientras se arrastraba y me suplicaba que no lo abandonara. Que me pertenecía. _

_Y entonces, los árboles a mi alrededor se balanceaban lastimeramente y no permitían que el niño me tomara de la mano y lo lastimaban hasta sangrarle las muñecas, pero yo no quería lastimar tan hermoso paisaje verde esmeralda para que dejaran de golpear al niñito que cada vez gritaba con más desesperación, pero tampoco me atrevía a arrancar algunas ramas para liberar al niño de ojos negros… Y de pronto estaba dentro de una roca como un meteorito y no podía escapar. Alguien me gritaba que ahí me enterrarían si no lo escogía y luego estaba en un lago y otra voz vociferaba que si no lo escogía, me ahogaría en el lago del paisaje y nunca saldría. Y de nuevo estaba yo en un rincón con un largo vestido de novia teñido de sangre y el olor rancio me provocaba arcadas y vomitaba plumas negras y cafés( de cuervo y halcón) Horrorizada tomé un cuchillo de madera y me lo clavé en el pecho, pero no me desangré. ¡Me quemé!_

_Y caí por una espiral de lapislázuli y rosas de magia negra. Entonces un cielo de estrellas infinitas me besaba tiernamente y dos esmeraldas me tomaban en sus brazos acunándome, meciéndome como la criatura más frágil y preciada del universo y la eternidad._

_No sé porqué me caso si durante todo este tiempo he tenido visiones e inseguridades de lo que pasa conmigo y mis amados._

_¿¡Amados! AMADO._

_Elena_

_._

_En cinco horas estaré en un altar, con un hermoso vestido confeccionado por Lady Ulma quien vino desde el Otro Lado para asistir a mi boda. Yo la invité por los buenos recuerdos y todo lo que hizo por nosotros estando allá, porque aunque ellos me llamen su "Ángel Salvatore", a mi parecer tanto Lady Ulma como Lucen (su esposo) han hecho más cosas por mí que yo por ellos. La invitación fue muy "peculiar" pues la hice mediante un intermediario porque no tuve la fuerza suficiente para hacer una especie de contacto psíquico personalmente, entonces Bonnie lo hizo por mí, sinceramente sólo le pedía que asistiera con todas las buenas e inocentes intenciones pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Llegó hace tres semanas con veinte baúles llenos de metros y metros de diferentes telas y me presentó una serie de bocetos con diversos vestidos y muchísimas joyas que Lucen estaba dispuesto a acondicionar en mi vestido y en donde fuera necesario- como regalo de bodas-. La verdad aún sigo aturdida por todo lo que hizo, ¡pero eso no fue todo! también se ofreció para crear un tema sencillo entorno a mi fiesta y con los vestidos de Bonnie y Meredith, mis respectivas damas de honor, tampoco escatimó en costos ni metros de Tul. Sin embargo, no nos ha permitido mirar los vestidos, las veces que he ido a pruebas de vestido ( que han sido varias gracias a todos los kilos que he bajado, Lady Ulma ha tenido que modificarlo todas esas veces) me ha vendado los ojos y sé que también lo ha hecho con Bonnie y Meredith, por lo que es una sorpresa que usaré mañana. Verdaderamente no quiero algo costoso ni ostentoso, pues eso pertenece a mis vidas pasadas. Aprendí a apreciar la pureza de las cosas al regresar del Otro Lado, pero mi Salvatore no es de ésa idea… y como dice Mary, la hermana de Bonnie: "Hay que hacerles creer que ellos tienen el control aunque sea una vez en la vida". ¿ aunque sea el día de MI boda?_

_Sé que es de mala educación decir esto pero todo lo que Lady Ulma ha creado para mí, me ha hecho lucir F-A-B-U-L-O-S-A .Y mañana no será la excepción. En cuanto a Lucen, es un verdadero artesano antes que joyero, y no he permitido que no me cobre por una peineta que le regalé a tía Judith ni la tiara que usará Margaret como mi paje de bodas. Yo quería algo sencillo y así será, todo lapislázuli y oro. Ninguna rosa, ningún diamante negro, cero infinito. Pura dulzura._

_Hablar de lo que probablemente usaré mañana me ha emocionado. Y ahora dormiré mejor. Aunque sea media hora._

_¡Buenas noches!_

_Elena_

_._

.

Era un día muy lindo, los pajarillos cantaban melodiosamente, los rayos de un sol resplandeciente penetraban por la ventana del salón. Había frescura en el aire más el olor a tierra mojada de una lluvia temprana pero suave y silenciosa que realzaba las fragancias de Lavanda y Romero que se respiraba en el ambiente. La casa de huéspedes parecía sacada de una película romántica y anticuada, llena de flores como tulipanes, orquídeas, gladiolas, Fresia y Rosas blancas que se enredaban y subían a lo largo y ancho de la gran casona de madera y piedra. Una música ligera llegaba desde dentro, creando un ambiente de calma y dichosa felicidad de la que cualquiera que entrara se llenaba inmediatamente.

La señora Flowers y la tía Judith corrían de un lado a otro gritando órdenes a quien se le cruzara en el camino. Todos tenían cosas qué hacer, mesas qué ordenar, flores que distribuir, manteles que transportar, recuerdos que acomodar… Y los invitados comenzarían a llegar en un par de horas. Pero de todos lo que tenían algo qué hacer (incluyendo al novio que aún no se había cambiado para poder acomodar las mesas en el orden correspondiente), Bonnie y Meredith concentraban la mayor tensión: Dejar a una novia desvelada, con ojeras, ojos rojos y de mal humor; perfecta y angelical.

Sin embargo, Bonnie estaba un poco distraída, ya que ocultar "algo" no era su especialidad y la dejaba exhausta, por lo que rehuir por más de un mes a Elena no era una tarea fácil, ya que la chica era terca como una mula y si algo se le metía en la cabeza. Suerte que la novia tenía más cosas de qué ocuparse, porque si no… ¡Bueno! Un poco más de insistencia y Bonnie le soltaría toda la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, por otra parte, también había estado escapando de Meredith. Desafortunadamente la morena no tenía muchas cosas en qué ocuparse por aquéllos momentos, así que fue más difícil no contárselo. Y cuando lo hizo, la obligó a prometer que no le diría a nadie, y su amiga era muy buena en esas cosas. Y así pasó un mes exacto, ocultando un secreto que crecía como bola de nieve.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó Elena por décima vez.- Eso duele Meredith.

-Lo siento, es que tienes el cabello hecho estropajo. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer, Elena? Pareciera que andabas de cacería con los Cullen.- Bromeó Meredith mientras intentaba acomodarle los rubios rizos a la chica, pero éstos se soltaban tercamente. Nunca, desde que conocía a su amiga y la empezó a peinar para los bailes de la secundaria, había tenido tantos problemas como ahora. Se estaba esforzando por mantenerla alegre, pero al parecer, la chica no quería estarlo, pues le lanzó una mirada malhumorada.

-No podía dormir.- dijo con sequedad Elena.

-Los nervios son normales.- aventuró Bonnie mientras jugueteaba con las borlas de las cortinas y miraba hacia el exterior como si buscara a alguien.

-¡No estoy nerviosa!- Gritó Elena mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarle por las mejillas.- Esto es inútil.- tomó con delicadeza el cepillo que Meredith intentaba pasarle por el cabello y se levantó.- Seguramente las necesitan más abajo que aquí. Yo puedo arreglármelas sola.- Entonces sonrió deslumbrantemente y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello ella misma.

Bonnie y Meredith cruzaron la mirada sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer. Entonces la puerta se entreabrió.- Ehh…-Era Matt vestido con smoking e intentaba no mirar a Elena que sólo tenía puesta una bata de seda.- La señora Flowers te manda a llamar, Meredith.

-Si llama a Meredith, entonces debería ir yo también, puede que se le ofrezca algo más.- Bonnie salió casi corriendo detrás de la morena, pero casi al mismo tiempo se regresó y cerró la puerta, enfrentando a una Elena que parecía querer ignorarla por completo.

-Escucha, sé que estás enojada…

-¿ah, sí? ¿Qué me delató…Mi sonrisa?- protestó irónicamente Elena mientras se sentaba con dignidad en un taburete, sin atreverse a mirar a la pequeña pelirroja a riesgo de echarse a llorar no sabía bien si de rabia o frustración.

-Déjame hablar.- Dijo Bonnie tomando el hombro de la rubia y obligándola a mirarle a la cara.- No estás de malhumor sólo porque no hayas dormido bien o estés nerviosa. Estás enojada con nosotras. Y crees que te estamos ocultando algo. Al principio creías que era una sorpresa pero cada vez te evitamos más y más. Por eso estás enojada. No crees que tus damas de honor deberían guardarte algún secreto, pues somos tus mejores amigas. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Yo soy la culpable.- Dijo Bonnie mientras sentía la adrenalina correr por su estómago hasta los dedos de los pies. Se sentía mal echando a perder el día más increíble de su amiga, pero si no lo decía ahora y tenía razón… entonces se lamentaría el resto de su vida. Y si estaba equivocada, entonces estaría aliviada de no guardar secretos.- Pero le hice prometer a Meredith que no te diría nada.- Explicó la chica mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bonnie… lo lamento. Pero no tienes por qué ocultarme algo, tú que eres tan impulsiva y adorable, deberías saber que no puedo enojarme contigo.- De pronto, la rabia que sentía Elena se había dispersado para que en su ocupar una bondad la embriagara. Bonnie nunca le ocultaría nada si no fuera extremadamente necesario. Y admiraba la fuerza tan poco común en su amiga, pues de todas las personas que conocía, McGullough era tan adorable como un gatito pero tan impaciente como un conejo.

-¿Ah, no?- Murmuró la chica sonriendo débilmente. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un lugar dónde sentarse pero la habitación estaba repleta de regalos, maletas con ropa y accesorios para la boda, eligiendo sus impulsos se sentó en el piso y tomó la mano de Elena. Vagamente pensó en una reina tendiéndoles cortesías a sus damas de compañía en una pintura del siglo XVIII. La puerta volvió a abrirse, era Meredith.

-Oh-oh, Bonnie prueba suerte siendo valiente.- Dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta con delicadeza y echaba el cerrojo. Con la elegancia innata que la caracterizaba, se sentó en el piso al lado de Bonnie y le sonrió, enfundándole ánimos.

-Yo…- miró a Elena a los ojos, era tan hermosa con su sonrisa angelical y su mirada llena de amor… No podía pensar muy bien si seguía mirando a su amiga- No creo que debas casarte con él. Tú no lo amas como crees.- dijo Bonnie mientras sentía cómo ese globo que se había estado inflando con el paso de los días explotaba y la hacía sentirse ligera y tranquila. Sin embargo, Elena había abierto los ojos y mirada alternadamente a sus amigas.

-¿qué dijiste? Creo que escuché mal…-había retirado la mano de la de Bonnie y se había levantado, irguiéndose tan alta y desafiante como pudo.- No lo amo. Eso dices ¿no?

-No, Elena. Dije que lo amas, pero no lo suficiente para compartir toda tu vida con él. Si así fuera, no habrías estado escribiendo hasta tarde en tu diario ayer, o no llorarías todas las noches porque no sabes qué diablos pasará con su hermano cuando se entere. O no te enojarías porque no puedes invitarlo a tu boda, porque él cree que su hermano puede hacerte cambiar de opinión. Y aún así tu prometido no sabe que su hermano cada mes, el mismo día que hizo su promesa de no volver a tu vida, tienes la sensación de que está contigo, a tu lado y es el único día que te sientes feliz completamente. Y además hay una flor, aunque no sé muy bien cuál es-Bonnie se detuvo un momento, dubitativa y luego continuó.- pero sí es exótica. Y siempre aparece en el umbral de tu casa y tu las guardas en una caja de abedul que está en la quinta tabla de…

-¡Basta! Demasiado espionaje psíquico- Dijo Elena sonriendo.- Basta ya, Bonnie, ya te entendí.- Se dejó caer hasta donde estaba la pelirroja y las abrazó, comenzando a reír.- Pequeña linda.- susurró la joven levantándose y limpiándose unas lágrimas discretas.- Y yo que pensé que me dirías que Meredith se había casado de incógnito o estabas embarazada.- Hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.- Pero miren ¡Qué hora es! Es mejor que nos apuremos o la boda comenzará tarde. –y se sentó nuevamente mientras Meredith se levantaba y comenzaba a peinarla, en total silencio.

-Tengo que ir a tomar aire.-Bonnie salió al balcón y cerró el ventanal. Se sentía extraña y quería vomitar. ¿Es que no tenía sentimientos encontrados? Su sentido psíquico estaba fallando…O simplemente se lo imaginó. A lo lejos oyó algunas ramas crujir y un olió un exótico aroma familiar detrás de ella, se giró lentamente esperando encontrase con…

-Bonnie, te necesitamos adentro.- Meredith golpeteaba el vidrio con insistencia y señalaba a Lady Ulma quien la saludaba. La pelirroja miró hacia el árbol más cerca, había algo ahí…-¡ya!- la morena jaló a Bonnie hacia dentro y cerró de un golpe el balcón. Antes de entretenerse con Elena, miró el reloj. Faltaba casi una hora para la ceremonia.

-¡Hola chicas!- Lady Ulma estaba hermosa, al estilo "El Otro Lado", con un vestido largo color lavanda lleno de pedrería como zafiros y ágatas en los tirantes y alrededor del pecho. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una sencilla media coleta, pero su cabello lustroso y negro caía como cascada cubierta de diamante.- ¿exagerado?- les preguntó la mujer repentinamente ansiosa.

-¡Estás hermosa!- Dijo Bonnie abrazándola.

-Y grande.- agregó Meredith.- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?-

-Cuatro…apenas, pero me siento gorda. ¿No es así?

-No, para nada.- Exclamó Elena dando brincos a su lado.- Estás espectacular.- Ambas se abrazaron felices de poder verse.- Ellas no conocen al pequeño Da…D, al señor D…- Dijo la joven repentinamente ansiosa.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Lady Ulma mirando con tristeza a Elena.- Ven, cariño.- Un hermoso niño de ojos soñadores y sonrosado que apenas caminaba sin tambalearse, se acercó con Lucen que ahora lucía un poco mayor como un padre jovial y plenamente orgulloso.- Les presento a "El Señor D".- Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Qué lindo! Felicidades.- susurró Meredith sonriendo.- ¿Señor D?- preguntó enarcando una elegante ceja.

-¡Es hermoso!- Dijo Bonnie corriendo hacia el niño y arrodillándose a su lado para abrazarlo.- ¡Hola pequeño Dunny!

-¡Dunny!- Exclamó Meredith mientras la pelirroja se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

-Es en honor al Amo… quiero decir…a Damon. Por todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Sin él, probablemente tendríamos un hijo bastardo esclavo y desnutrido o…muerto.- Explicó Lucen mientras un brillo le recorría por el rostro.- Nos gustaría que de grande fuera tan noble y valiente como lo es él.

-Hermoso nombre.- Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia Elena, quien sonreía tímidamente. Se acercó al pequeño niñito y le besó la frente.- Serás un gran chico, apuesto y elegante y te robarás el corazón de varias chicas guapas. Damon.- Susurró Elena y se alejó sonriendo.

-Y esta pequeña que estamos esperando, se llamará Elena.- Le dijo Lady ULma tocándose el apenas abultado vientre.- Que sea un ángel. ¿saben cuál será su segundo nombre? Boonmer.

-¡Como nosotras!- Exclamó Meredith.

-Elena y Damon.- Murmuró Elena riendo y después se quedó seria.- ¿Nos enseñarás los vestidos?- Lady Ulma asintió feliz y se acercó con Elena a unos baúles largos que estaban apilados en una esquina.

Bonnie y Meredith corrieron al lado de Elena y Lady Ulma.

-¡wow!

-¡Exquisito!

-Es mejor que empecemos, o nos tardaremos más de lo acostumbrado.- Dijo Lucen mientras caminaba hacia un cofre lleno de accesorios y joyas.

.

_Querido Diario,_

_Faltan menos de dos horas, para que empiece la ceremonia. Les he pedido a Bonnie y Meredith que me dejasen sola un momento, estoy exhausta ¿quién pensaría que hasta la novia más consentida de éste día, se cansaría? Realmente no me han dejado ayudar en nada. Absolutamente en nada y tampoco dejan que vea a mi futuro esposo, ya sé que es de mala suerte y bla, bla, bla pero ¡lo necesito! Es el único que me puede calmar en estos momentos. Lo he visto a hurtadillas mientras caminaba hacia el portal y lo acomodaba, porque es ahí donde nos casaremos y quiere que sea perfecto…Por supuesto que él no me vio, no hay que arriesgar las…_

_Acabo de ver una sombra en el árbol que está enfrente._

_Parece que no era nada o… Nadie. ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en éste momento en él, Elena? Una parte de mí, he de ser sincera; deseó verlo, por un instante y decirle que… ¿qué debería decirle? Que por fin escogí a su hermano aunque también lo ame a ¿él? ¡Lo amo! Es tan confuso y aterrador pertenecer a dos personas al mismo tiempo y sólo casarse con una. Y… Y…_

_¿Pero qué rayos estoy escribiendo? ¡Yo no lo amo! Sólo me importa, tanto como Bonnie o Meredith o Margaret o Judith o Robert o Matt o…Es inútil. Tacharé esto para que nadie más lo vea. _

…_.._

_¿Qué estaba diciendo? Hum… Perdón por interrumpir, pero vino Bonnie con algo detrás de la espalda como ocultándolo y luego se marchó, sin decir palabra._

_Estoy hermosa. También lo está Bonnie y Meredith. Y tía Judith con su barriga redondita de seis meses se ve fantástica. ¿No te he contado? ¡Voy a ser tía! Por supuesto que Margaret está celosa, pero como le he dicho, ella siempre será mi favorita. Además es muy inteligente para su edad y me ha prometido cuidar al nuevo bebé como un hermano. A Robert le dice papá y él está muy orgulloso de llevar ese nombre antes de serlo, porque puede haber muchos bebés lindos y propios, pero Margaret siempre será la primera. De verdad._

_Te contaré acerca de los vestidos de mis damas. Son completamente de tul y gasa ligera color coral que le da un aspecto esponjoso. Como es al jardín, Lady Ulma diseñó unos atuendos hasta la rodilla que parecen de bailarina. Sin embargo, son distintos entre sí, como la personalidad de Merry y Bon. El de Meredith está cruzado al frente en un elegante moño entretejido con Lapislázuli, así como los finos tirantes y descubierto de la espalda, sus zapatillas son de tacones finos y muy elegantes. Al contrario, el de Bonnie es un escote en forma de corazón con la espalda descubierta, está degradado de Lapislázuli salpicado apenas por unas cuantas solitarias piedras a la altura del pecho y lleno tan apretujado al finalizar la falda que casi no se ve el color del tul. Como broma elegante, Lucen trajo unos hermosísimos brazaletes (ja, ja) de oro y, sí, adivinaste, lapislázuli. Sin embargo las zapatillas de Bonnie parecen de bailarina atadas al tobillo con suaves listones de gasa. Meredith está muy elegante con su hermoso cabello rizado y recogido en una sencilla coleta de lado que adorna con una peineta de oro, que le cae hasta la altura del hombro y las pestañas más largas y seductoras que existen, como actriz de cine con su piel perfecta morena. Bonnie luce muy dulce con sus suaves rizos adornados entretejidos con un tocado de oro y lapislázuli, la pequeña pelirroja parece una bailarina de Ballet más que una dama de honor, pero eso sí, una dama de honor adulta gracias al rímel y el Khol de los ojos._

_Mi vestido es blanco (como mi alma, dice Salvatore)-Ja, Ja- Es realmente hermoso. Como las proféticas palabras de Lady Ulma, parezco un ángel. No tengo palabras para describirme, no sería parcial… _

_Ahí viene Margaret con su vestidito blanco lleno de maripositas de gasas cosidas al tul. Su cabeza tiene una diadema con brillantes y lapislázuli (nadie sabe que los "brillantes" son diamantes genuinos, shh). Ella se encargará de tirar rosas pálidas a la entrada y de cargarme la cola del vestido, Está muy emocionada. No soportaré alejarme de ella, prometo no volver a dejar sola a mi ángel privado._

_Elena _

.

-¿Lista?- Meredith traía una cámara colgada de la muñeca y un racimo de orquídeas moradas y rosas blancas.- No sabes cómo miraba Matt a Bonnie, ¡Como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida! Se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Cállate.- Bonnie venía detrás con una caja enorme envuelta elegantemente.- Ten.- Se la tendió a Elena, quien apenas pudo sostenerla, estaba pesadísima.

-¿Y esto?- La pelirroja alzó los hombros y trajo otra caja de envoltorio finísimo y alargada. -¿De quién es?- Preguntó la novia sopesando los regalos. Se le hacía muy familiar el terciopelo rojo de los listones y el olor que desprendían ambos.

-No lo recuerdo, Elena. Hay mucha gente y todos quieren felicitarte primero, seguramente alguien me la dio y yo la subí. ¡Ábrela!

-Está hermosa la caja, ¡Vamos, Elena! Tengo curiosidad…- Meredith y Bonnie se habían acercado suplicando.

-Pero…Está bien- Las tres chicas estaban alrededor de la descomunal caja, Elena empezó a quitar el fino listón de terciopelo rojo de la caja.

-Estás hermosa-Susurró la tía Judith sobresaltando a las tres chicas-¿las asusté? Perdónenme pero estaba tan impaciente que tuve que subir.- La mujer aún era joven, se había maquillado y peinado para la ocasión, recogiéndose en un elegante moño el cabello rubio adornándolo con una sencilla peineta de lapislázuli y oro, regalo de la misma Elena. Su vestido era hermoso, color aguaverde que se amarraba al cuello y la espalda era descubierta dándole vuelo hasta la altura de las pantorrillas. Calzaba unas sandalias de tacón alto doradas y varios brazaletes incrustados de lapislázuli, regalo del Novio. Estaba radiante con su semblante maternal-de-en-tres-meses-nace-mi-bebé. - Yo…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle a borbotones.

-¡Oh, Tía!-dijo Elena abalanzándose al cuello de Judith- No llores. Es una ocasión feliz.- La mujer asintió mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por los ojos.-ustedes dos también están hermosísimas, ya son todas una mujeres…Las tres.- Y volvió a llorar.- Aún no puedo creer que te vayas a casar.

-¡Y con él! –Gritó Margaret intentando abrir la caja alargada.- ¿Qué es?... ¿Elena?-La joven se había girado tirantemente.-¡Tía!

-Elena, cielo. No te enojes con Margaret.

-No estoy enojada tía.- Elena les dio la espalda a todas conteniendo las lágrimas.- Ángel, no estoy enojada.- Abrazó a su hermanita sonriendo.- Sólo es… Estoy nerviosa.

-Elena… Ella no quiso decir eso.

-La verdad sí, pero no te preocupes, tía. No pasa nada. Nada arruinará éste día, además. Mi ángel no diría nada de mala fe. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto- Sonrió Margaret contenta de que la hubiera perdonado.- ¿podemos abrir esta caja?- Pero Elena no la escuchaba.

La verdad era que todos le decían lo mismo. ¡Él!

Como Lady Ulma que cuando llegó del mundo de las "almas oscuras" (como le bautizó Bonnie), para confeccionar los vestidos de todas ellas, la mujer pensó que la boda sería con el "Otro Salvatore". Ambas guardaban un muy buen recuerdo de cuando Elena viajó al Otro Lado para salvar a Stefan el amor de su vida, o eso creía, hasta que Damon la protegió con cada fibra de su ser en ése mundo tan hostil y lleno de Kitsunes (demonios zorros), vampiros sádicos, hombres lobo, monstruos y señores feudales dispuestos a matarla o hacerla su esclava. Era tanto su apego a Damon y la desesperación que sintió por Stefan, que aún ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta a quién amaba en realidad… Ella pensó que estaba escogiendo a su compañero eterno al decir "sí", pero cada día que pasaba, cada minuto que se acercaba para aceptar a su gran compañero del Baile, se convencía cada vez menos…"Pero ya es demasiado tarde" Se dijo Elena. Era el día de su boda y no se dejaría flaquear, como cuando Lucen el fantástico joyero y esposo de Lady Ulma se sorprendió al grabar los anillos con las iniciales entrelazadas y descubrió quien era el novio... Sin poder imitar a su esposa, no se contuvo al preguntar ¿por qué él? ¿No amabas _más_ al otro hermano?

_Más…_

_Más…_

_Más…_

Todos le preguntaban lo mismo ¿No amabas _más_ al otro Salvatore? Siempre la pregunta era "_más"_ no solo _Amabas_...Era MÁS.

Pero aquí estaba, se repitió Elena una y otra vez: Era el día de su boda, el día más fantástico y extraordinario que tendría en toda su vida. Y ahí estaban McGullough y Sulez vestidas, maquilladas y peinadas por Lady Ulma y las dos amigas parecían las diosas encarnadas. Meredith había exclamado cuando encontró toda la pedrería de lapislázuli, pero muy sensatamente Elena le había pedido a Lady Ulma que los hiciera sólo con esas piedras o de menos valía, pues sería extraño que la novia y las damas de honor llevaran encima más de un millón de euros en diamantes del tamaño de una pelota de golf…Cada una.

Bonnie al contrario había encontrado muy divertido aquello y pidió que en la recepción dieran de beber sangre de vampiro a todos los asistentes excusándose de un vino exótico, pues al parecer, llevar tanto lapislázuli encima parecía una precaución por si morían todos en una bomba atómica. Elena se había alarmado pero no protestó y Meredith había reído lamentándose de no haber sido ella la que contara el chiste.

-Bien Chicas, las dejo- titubeó la Tía Judith pasándose un pañuelo por la orilla de los ojos para no estropear el maquillaje.- Iré por Margaret antes que termine de abrir tus regalos, aunque debo decir que ella también está nerviosa. Será tan hermosa como tú lo eres, querida.- Judith besó a cada chica en las mejillas demorándose en Elena. Suspiró y estaba a punto de salir cuando se tambaleó. Meredith alcanzó a tenderle los brazos. La tía dejó escapar una sonrisita nerviosa.- Han de ser los nervios. Sólo necesito aire.

-Yo la llevo.- Dijo Meredith saliendo de la habitación. Bonnie había estado mirando la ventana muy distraída, cuando Elena se acercó sonriéndole.

-¿Nerviosa?-Preguntó Elena dándole un codazo a su amiga.

-Elena, Ya sé de quién es el regalo…- Bonnie estaba de espaldas, por lo que Elena no pudo ver cómo se le desenfocaba la mirada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Espionaje psíquico!-se burló la muchacha.

-Elena…- la llamó Bonnie bajando la mirada.- Alguien quiere verte…pero no puede entrar- Poco a poco se había alejado de la ventana.

-¡pues que entre!- Se carcajeó la joven haciendo una reverencia.

- Voy con Matt.

-Oye no te vayas.- Dijo la rubia mostrándose seria.- Estaba bromeando.- Pero la pelirroja ya había salido y cerró la puerta imperceptiblemente. Una ráfaga de aire azotó la habitación.

-Gracias, es muy incómodo estar ahí afuera con tanto sol.- Elena se giró rápidamente, mientras su corazón se desbocaba involuntariamente.

**Gracias por leer, ojalá les guste. **

**Dejen reviews porfa!**

**besos!**


	3. De Bodas y Rosas III

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes me los prestó la increíble L.J:Smith**

**Especial gracias a :**

**isabellamarie18  
**

**3.-**

Elena se giró despacio, rezando en todo ese tiempo que él no estuviera ahí, como ella suponía, encaramado en la ventana, con la cabeza un poco ladeada observándola mientras una sonrisilla le jugueteaba en las comisuras de los labios y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón entallado negro marca Armani, las gafas de sol colgando de la camiseta de seda oscura que combinaba perfectamente con una hermosa chamarra de piel oscura flexible de corte italiano y las botas carísimas, todo exclamando a gritos un solo nombre: Damon.

-Hola, princesa.- ¡Qué voz tan persuasiva, seductora, llena de encanto con 1000 KV integrados!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó más que preguntó Elena, estaba realmente alterada y ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta por qué diablos se alteraba tan fácilmente.

-Esperaba un "Hola" antes del "¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente.- Es una cuestión de cortesía y amabilidad. Por si no lo sabías.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar ella ignorando su comentario.- No debes…

-Me encanta hacer lo que no debo.- Contestó con sencillez.- Pero no es mi motivo…Hoy.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó la rubia acercándose a la ventana- no deberías estar aquí…

-Si lo dices por San Stefan, es tan blandengue que nunca me oirá, aunque en éste preciso momento puedo secuestrarte, violarte o matarte y tú puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, rasguñarme la cara, arrojarte por la ventana, pero nunca nos oirá…tan débil es tu futuro esposo. Estoy seguro que hasta Memo estaría más pendiente de ti, si él tuviera la fortuna de casarse contigo…lo cual no creo…-se detuvo un momento reflexionando- la cuestión es ¿No te da vergüenza?-

¡PLAFF!

-¡Eres un bastardo!-gritó Elena cuando retiró la mano de la mejilla de Damon.- Largo de aquí.- Temblaba de furia, pero también se encontraba desconcertada.

-Me han llamado de peores maneras.- Susurró el chico tocándose ligeramente la mejilla con afectación.- Volviendo al caso.- Se alzó de hombros como si talcosa fuera diaria.- Supongo que no has abierto los regalos misteriosos que la duendecito trajo a la habitación.- Se acercó a la cama y se sentó.- Aunque grites y me arrojes cosas, no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos.- Un brillo peligroso destelló en los negros y aterciopelados de Damon.- Así que decides, te sientas y hablamos o…arruinas tu lindo maquillaje y arrugas tu vestido virginal.

Elena venció la tentación de cruzarse de brazos y mirar enfurruñada la ventana. Conocía a Damon bastante bien como para saber que él no se iría hasta haber hablado y es que él era quizá la persona más terca que conocía, claro, después de ella misma.

-Te doy mi palabra.- Agregó él con seriedad. -¿Y bien?

La joven avanzó hacia el taburete y se sentó mirándolo fijamente. Él nunca cambiaba, ni su ropa de marca, su cabello perfectamente arreglado, ni la mirada de sus ojos hacia ella, tan acariciantes y llenos de amor.- ¿Qué quieres?-se limitó a repetir cual disco grabado y es que era lo único que la mantenía firme.

-Te quiero a ti…-Alzó las palmas de ambas manos cuando ella abrió la boca, claramente ofendida.- Pero como no puedo tenerte y dudo que hoy decidas huir conmigo en mi porsche que espera allá abajo con un cambio de ropa para ti y nos refugiemos detrás de paredes anti-detección que yo mismo he creado y permíteme decir con toda soberbia, son inexpugnables, allá en la casa roja que he rentado cerca de aquí en la avenida Cotton número 346… Te traje unos regalos.- Tomó las cajas y las puso sobre su regazo, mirándola con seriedad sin apartar la vista de ella, abrió la del envoltorio largo y fino y se lo mostró. –Hoy, como todos los meses. –Un ramo de rosas negras saltó a la vista agrandándose conforme tocaba el aire.- No resistí a traerte todas éstas, son cien.- Se las tendió a la chica.- Es tu boda, puedes ponerlas por ahí con los demás regalos o una en cada mesa…o guardarlas con las demás debajo de las tablas de tu cuarto en casa de Judith.

-Yo no las he guardado.- Mintió Elena sin inmutarse.- Cada vez que veo una de éstas, las quemo.

-Princesa, no mientas. Soy yo. No Stefan. No puedes mentirme.

-No es mentira.- Replicó Elena.

-Bueno, entonces quémalas frente de mí y no volveré a mandarte flores.- Un tono herido salió involuntariamente en vez del confiado y estilizado de Damon.- Hazlo.- Le incitó

-No haré nada que me pidas.- Respondió ella con bravuconería.

-Entonces mientes.- Le replicó él con soltura.

Elena tocó con delicadeza los pétalos de las rosas olvidando por completo su tensión o los sentimientos encontrados que en aquél momento la invadían. –No entiendo.- Murmuró.- Porqué nunca envejecen éstas rosas.- distraídamente miró a Damon y sonrió como siempre hacía cuando el tacto frío de las rosas de Magia Negra la sorprendían una y otra vez.- ¿Tú si lo sabes?

-Son mágicas y eternas… como lo que yo siento por ti.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-Y mientras tú también me ames.-Agregó.- Por eso sé que no las has tirado y Elena, por ese motivo estoy aquí. No debes hacer esto.- Sin gesto teatral se arrodilló a los pies de ella y la miró.-No lo hagas.

-¡oh, no por favor!- exclamó la joven levantándose de su asiento y alejándose lo más que pudo antes de tropezar con la falda de su vestido y Damon la atrapó al aire pegándola a su cuerpo.- No hagas esto, Dam-Da…Da…No lo hagas.-Apoyando todas sus fuerzas en las manos, lo empujó.

-¿Ves a qué me refiero? No puedes mencionar mi nombre sin que suspires, no puedes dejar de llorar por mí, ni tomar decisiones importantes porque ¡no son conmigo! No estás segura de lo que sientes por él, pero por mí sí. Elena mi princesa, ángel, cielo, vida mía…-Despacio, volvió a acercarse a ella y le tomó la mano.- No tengas miedo, nada pasará. Yo te protegeré de todo lo necesario, tú lo sabes. Yo de buen agrado te daría mi vida entera, mis horas, mis minutos si tú…me amaras.

-No nos hagas esto.- dijo Elena- No te hagas esto- se corrigió casi al instante, pero lo que pretendía sonar como una orden, salió en forma de súplica.- Detente.

-No.-Dio un paso más y sus brazos se tocaron.

-D..D…Por favor.

-¡No!- Damon tomó a Elena por los hombros y la apretó con fuerza.- Te Amo ¿no lo puedes entender?

-No…Sí lo entiendo… ¡Vete de aquí!

-No. Ésta vez no te haré caso, ya lo hice y mira dónde hemos llegado.- Con un ademán abarcó toda la habitación y su vestido.- No me iré para regresar cuando tengas cinco hijos.

-Yo no voy a tener hijos.- le contestó Elena temblorosa.

-Eso…princesa mía, nadie lo sabe.

-Suéltame.

-No

-Lo prometiste.

Con ligereza, Damon soltó a Elena y sacó algo de su chamarra.

- Permíteme darte algo.- Tomó a la joven y la puso frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo .Con una voz muy controlada, que Elena conocía muy bien cuando se encontraba tenso y que sorprendentemente él casi nunca usaba con ella, le susurró.- Cuando mi madre murió, yo era aún muy pequeño, pero mi padre me dio algo que perteneció a ella. Resulta que era su cachivache preferido y… después lo tuvo mi _maman_…quiero decir, la madre de Stefan. Cuando Ella también murió, me aseguré de volver a tenerlo y…-Con gesto experto, él puso en su cuello un hermoso collar de diamantes en forma de gota y adornado con perlas alrededor sostenidos por terciopelo rojo muy a la usanza italiana del renacimiento, la tela era casi negra, demostrando lo cara e importante que debió ser su familia para tener algo así en aquellos tiempos. En el centro, un enorme Rubí posaba provocando reflejos rojos en todo el cuello blanco de Elena.- Considéralo un regalo de la familia Salvatore. Si mi madre te hubiera conocido…Estaría muy feliz.- Elena estaba asombrada, como en un sueño, se tocó el collar y lo sintió frio al contacto pero placentero a la vista…casi como las rosas de Magia Negra.

-Es hermoso…

-También tú lo eres.

-No puedo.- Dijo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza -¡Es demasiado!

-No lo es…Hace quinientos años, por supuesto se podría decir que era una baratija.- Ambos sonrieron y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez desde que llegaron. Un cosquilleo eléctrico recorrió a cada uno de igual manera.

-Gracias.- Dijo Elena desviando primero la mirada. –Es precioso.

-Dale las gracias a mi padre por obsequiarle éstas cosas a sus mujeres.- Su sonrisa se desvaneció- Yo sé que sonará ridículo, pero Stefan también estará contento de verlo, él creyó que estaba perdido. Y así una parte de ellas estará contigo para siempre, y luego tu hija y tu nieta y así.

-Yo no tendré hijos.- Susurró Elena.- Tú sabes que no se puede.

-He investigado y…-Tocó la caja enorme con ansiedad.

-¿y?

-¿Has leído _amanecer_? Puedes buscar a un Cullen.

-Ja, ja-

-De verdad, Elena, tal vez un kitsune pueda ayudarlos o adoptar…

-Adoptar ¡Ja!…y tenerle que explicar a un bebé que sus padres son inmortales para traumatizarlo el resto de su vida y ¿sabes? ¡Es una grata idea! Probablemente funcione, así no tendremos que salir a la calle para alimentarnos de sangre fresca- rezongó sombríamente Elena.

-¿Te volverás vampiro?-Exclamó Damon repentinamente sorprendido.

-Sí ¿Cuándo tú querías convertirme, estaba bien, y ahora que es por mi propia voluntad me miras como si cometiera un grave error?

-No. Grave error es que te cases con San Stefan…Es una reverenda estupidez querer ser como él.-Replicó sin mirarla a los ojos

-Y como tú, si no mal recuerdo.-Respondió con acidez ella. Sin embargo, aunque Damon le diera la espalda, por la forma de sus hombros, se notaba lo tenso que estaba y lo controlado, frío e inestable por dentro: un maremoto de emociones que en cualquier momento se giraría y la tomaría por los hombros y la besaría con pasión y todo se vendría abajo mientras él enredaba sus dedos en las puntas del cabello de ella y la tiraba a la cama y entonces él la mordía y…. Repentinamente, se sintió culpable ya fuera por sus "pecaminosos" pensamientos el día de su boda o por la manera tan agitada en que lo trataba, quiso remediarlo y se acercó a él con cuidado, le tocó el hombro, ignorando la electricidad que corrió por sus venas, y dijo.- ¿Me enseñas que hay en la otra caja?

Damon estaba aferrado al alféizar de la ventana como si de ello dependiera su vida pues contenía sus impulsos de tomarla y besarla alocadamente, mientras el corazón de ella se desbocaba y se entregaba por completo a él ¿cómo podía saber él, maldita sea, todas las reacciones de Elena? Porque la amaba como siempre pensó que era el amor, irrevocable y sincero. Además, ella no le ayudaba a despejar su mente o llenarla con amargura, pues los pensamientos de ambos estaban ligados, como sus auras cada vez que se encontraban. Era lo malo de amarla tanto: No podía odiarla. Cada vez que se encontraban, sus mentes viajaban a una frecuencia distinta de todas las demás y sólo estaban ellos dos. Todo lo que uno pensaba o sentía, el otro también lo sabía.

Tan concentrado se encontraba para contener sus impulsos más animales, apenas se percató de la pequeña mano de Elena sobre su brazo. Aunque la chamarra podría ser una barrera, él se sintió más desprotegido que nunca. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas viajaron desde su brazo hasta perderse en su estómago con una suave sacudida. Despacio, como quien está cerca de un pajarillo al que no quiere asustar, Damon miró a Elena.

Era hermosa. El vestido de novia la favorecía en extremo, tenía una larga cola estilo renacimiento con la falda ampona de puro tul suave y blanco. El talle era largo y el escote en forma de corazón exaltaba sus curvas, pues tenía incrustadas piedras de lapislázuli por todo el torso y el pecho. La espalda era baja y se unía a la falda con un moño inocente de Tul. Calzaba zapatillas que la regulaban a la altura de su Stefan e incluso a la de Damon. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y rizado adornado con una sencilla tiara de lapislázuli y diamantes. Con el collar que él le había obsequiado más los discretos aretes en forma de gota que ya llevaba puesto, Elena con un suave maquillaje que sólo resaltaba lo mejor de ella, parecía un ángel terrenal. Sus enormes ojos azules salpicados de dorado resaltaban debajo de tantas piedras azules, haciéndola parecer aún más inalcanzable que de costumbre para Damon, la joya de la humanidad que se estaba comportando de lo más bondadosa con él, un pecador vividor ajeno a sentimientos del corazón que creía marchito… No la merecía.

Ése era un punto que nunca había discutido porque sabía que perdería; sencillamente ella era mejor que él. Tal vez, quizá…Stefan sabría hacerla feliz como ella exigía…Quizá…

-¿Entonces, me mostrarás que hay en ése caja?- La suave voz, hermosa de Elena lo sacó de su ensoñación. Ella lo miraba suplicándole.

-Necesito que te sientes.- Fue lo único que soportó decir sin sonar fatalista o dramático.- Probablemente no te agrade lo que viene a continuación.- Los ojos de Elena se abrieron en una mezcla de pánico y sorpresa.

-¿S-Stefan viene hacia acá?-susurró Elena mientras se sentaba junto al tocador más para tener apoyo que por cansancio.

-No, él es el menor de los problemas que podamos tener en ésta habitación. –contestó él con amargura.

-¿El menor?

-Así es.- Soltando un suspiro innecesario, Damon tomó la caja y la puso donde Elena pudiera verla.- "éste" es el problema.- Le dijo él abriendo la caja.

Con una mezcla de pánico creciente y fatalismo, la chica se asomó al interior de la caja y dejó escapar un suspiro quedo.

**Este es un capi cortito porque el Viernes planeo subir el siguiente...Ya entenderán porque jeje.. Por último:**

**No pienso dejarlo abandonado eh? así que sigan comentando que sus reviews son el alma de ésta escritoria, de antemano gracias!**

**besos!**


	4. De Bodas y Rosas IV

**Disclaimer:nada de ésto es mío, sino de la increíble L.. Solamente me presta a su ardiente Damon y al demás elenco para fantasear un ratito y poder escribir ésta historia.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews, en epsecial a Estrella, y todos los que leen éste fic.**

**.**

**4.-De Bodas y Rosas IV**

**.**

-¿una caja que contiene papeles de seda es el mayor de _nuestros_ problemas?- preguntó Elena con verdadera curiosidad.- ¿En serio?

-En serio- contestó de mal modo Damon.- Puede que después de que te muestre lo que tiene dentro o vengas conmigo o… me odies por siempre… Y siempre es demasiado tiempo, hasta para un vampiro… Créeme que cuando hice esto, me pareció una excelente idea, ahora, me siento estúpido.

-Estúpido es una palabra muy fuerte.- Dijo Elena sonriéndole.-Déjame juzgar a mí misma.

-Ése es el tono que me gusta, princesa.- Damon le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Elena mientras sentía en su pecho una creciente seguridad… pero al mismo tiempo, por primera vez en quinientos años, sentía que se lanzaba al vacío; Todo o nada. _Los dados ya estaban echados._

Mirando a Elena a la cara, quiso recordar su rostro así como estaba, lleno de sorpresa, con los enormes ojos brillosos y llenos de cariño por la vida, el cabello de suaves ondas y la boca que lo volvía loco cuando al concentrarse fruncía los labios pidiendo a gritos un beso inconsciente. Apartando con un esfuerzo gigantesco los pensamientos de los hermosos e irresistibles labios de Elena, tomó el primer envoltorio de papel de seda blanca y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, casi con cariño y habló en un susurro.- Sabes que yo no quiero que te cases con Stefan. Él te ama, pero no lo suficiente como yo. Y aquí estamos, yo rogándote que te vayas conmigo y tú pidiéndome que me largue al infierno que es donde merezco estar. Bien, alguna vez soñé con nuestro día especial, "casándonos"….-Elena lo miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada.- Pero resulta que tú lo harás con mi hermanito. Cuando lo supe, me quise volver loco, pero heme aquí, íntegro y sano, una cualidad de vampiro es no poder volverme lo suficientemente loco, porque ya lo estoy y es por ti, Elena. Entonces te traje algo que pudiera gustarte para hoy _nuestro día especial_- Hizo un gesto con la mano cuando Elena abrió la boca.- Lo sé, lo sé. _La tuya_.- El fantasma de una triste sonrisa le jugó por los labios y prosiguió.- Veo que tienes algo azul, -señaló todo el lapislázuli- algo nuevo (el vestido) pero te falta algo usado y prestado, bueno…He aquí otra reliquia familiar. No te preocupes, yo no lo usé. Perteneció a _maman_, la de Stefan, me refiero. ¿Sabías que todas éstas usanzas ya existían hace medio siglo?- Con delicadeza, de los dedos se deslizó un vaporoso encaje Francés.- Un liguero- Exclamó triunfante.- Mi padre y ella fueron muy felices el tiempo que ella vivió. Era una mujer saludable, llena de vida y amorosa…Quizá fue la única _maman_ que conocí, pero fue extraordinaria… Tómalo- Elena tomó el liguero con sumo cuidado y lo deslizó por su tobillo.- Stefan no sabrá que es de ella, él todavía no nacía. Así que listo, ya tienes algo usado. Y prestado….-Del mismo papel se deslizó una pulsera de perlas y rubíes diminutos. Casi discreta.- Ésta es mía, perteneció a mi madre… Considérala un préstamo a larga eternidad.-Sonrió mientras la abrochaba rayando en la adoración en la muñeca de Elena. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato. Entonces él se levantó y tomó otro papel de seda más grande.- Mis regalos son un paso por el tiempo, disculparás lo anticuado de algunos.

-Damon- Era la primera vez que Elena lo llamaba por su nombre, alzó la vista y le sonrió con confianza. Jamás podía enojarse con ella, se podía odiar a sí mismo, pero desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, ella había hecho algo en él, un cambio tan drástico que simplemente tampoco podía odiarse a sí mismo con toda la pasión de antaño, porque todo él la amaba eternamente y si se odiaba, significaba odiar a Elena y…Eso era práctica y comprobadamente imposible.- No hagas esto…Yo no puedo aceptar algo más de ti, es muy lindo lo que haces por… ¡No sé siquiera qué estás haciendo! ¡o por quién! Oh, Damon…

-Sé que soy un imbécil, pero como bien te dije, cuando hice esto me pareció una buena idea.- La voz de Damon no sonó tan segura, confiada, soberbia u orgullosa que acostumbraba… ¿El orgullo que tantas veces lo había salvado de caer de rodillas y pedirle a Elena contra toda su dignidad que lo eligiera a él? Bien, se había cansado de herirse tanta veces golpeando una pared de ladrillos con la cabeza, que ahora su _orgullo_ se encontraba cansado y al parecer, se había tomado unas largas vacaciones en Hawai , casi seis meses inexistentes. ¿O lo habría raptado Elena cuando le pidió que se alejara de ella? Probablemente: _Mujeres, todas se quieren llevar algo después del_ _rompimiento_. Fue el último pensamiento de él antes de continuar.- Te Amo y al menos, no es un secreto ni para ti ni para mí, Elena. Te lo ruego, déjame seguir y luego abofetéame las veces que desees, llama a Stefan y que me mate. Yo mismo me quitaré el anillo y caminaré ajo el sol, me iré y moriré lejos y tu nunca lo sabrás, seguiré medio muerto, medio vivo penando por el resto de la humanidad hasta que mi ofensa hacia ti sea mi condena…Lo que decidas, así se hará, pero hoy yo elijo.

Elena tomó la mano de Damon y le sonrió mientras las lágrimas jugaban en sus ojos. –No llores, ángel mío.- Con la punta de sus dedos, le enjugó las lágrimas.- No por mí.

-¿Entonces por quién sí?- Exclamó ella enfurecida pero no retiró la mano de él de su rostro.- No puedo llorar por ti, se me está prohibido. No puedo amarte porque también lo amo a él y no soy lo suficiente egoísta para pedirles a los dos una relación _a__ tróis _eterna. ¡Te Amo Damon! Y…

-Es lo único que quería escuchar.- Fue lo último que dijo Damon antes de tomarla por la cintura y levantarla.- Eso es lo que necesitaba para seguir luchando por ti. Elena.- Acarició su bello rostro y bajó la mano hasta su cintura. Los dedos frescos de él le causaron escalofríos agradables a ella e inconscientemente arqueó la espalda alejándose un poco, al parecer él lo tomó como una mala reacción y la soltó.- Lo lamento.- Balbuceó Damon mientras se alejaba hacia la ventana a trompicones. Ocultaba su mirada de la de ella y eso era un mal signo…el peor de todos.

Aterrorizada, Elena corrió hacia él antes de que llegara a la ventana y lo jaló hacia ella con toda la fuerza que pudo. Él se giró por inercia y entonces los brazos de Elena estaban alrededor de su cuello y asombrosamente las manos de Damon estaban acariciando su espalda desnuda y sus respiraciones se confundían y sus ojos se acariciaban entrecerrándose lentamente, desnudando lo más profundo de su sentir y sus labios se abrían automáticamente y se acomodaban sus cabezas como si fuera cosa de todos los días un beso anhelado.

-¡oh, Damon!- murmuró Elena mientras Damon sonreía con 1000 KV contra el cuello de ella.- Bésame Damon Salvatore.

.

Tenía una tarea nueva, llevar toallas y papel higiénico a cada uno de los baños servibles de la casa de Huéspedes antes de ir por Margaret que se había quedado dormida en uno de los muchos cuartos de arriba. Malhumorada y a la vez muy preocupada por lo que sucedía arriba, Bonnie salió del medio baño que estaba cerca de la cocina y tuvo que hacer mucho equilibrio para no tirar el papel al piso cuando vio una figura delgada casi terminar de subir el primer descanso de las escaleras que conducían al ático.

-¡Stefan!-Exclamó Bonnie al pie de las escaleras.- ¡No puedes subir! –Un chico de altura mediana, cabello alborotado negro y ojos verdes miró a la chica sorprendido mientras se detenía abruptamente en medio de las escaleras de madera.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó con cortesía.- Allá está mi habitación-Señaló el piso superior.- y debo cambiarme.- Se tocó el pantalón manchado de barro.- Si Elena me ve así, me matará.

-Sí pero…-¡Diablos! Era mala para mentir descaradamente y mucho peor mintiéndole a un buen amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Bonnie? ¿Elena se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Stefan preocupado.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?_ Sí, supongo que está más que bien, hermosa y apacible…¡Ah! Y Damon está con ella._

-Sólo impaciente.- _genial, impaciente la podía describir._-¡Pero no puedes subir!

-Bonnie…- Meredith venía bajando las misma escaleras y traía una bolsa de traje en la espalda.- No es necesario que subas, aquí está tu traje y alá abajo puedes peinarte y todo eso.

-Chicas, ¿Qué ocurre? Iré a verla- preguntó Stefan subiendo de todas formas.

-¡Qué ocurre!-Gritó Bonnie escandalizada. _Pues que Damon está allá arriba-_ Pues no puedes ver a la novia antes del altar.-Dijo en vez.

-Oh.- Stefan parecía avergonzado.- Olvidé eso.

-Pues no lo vuelvas a olvidar.- Respondió Meredith sonriendo.- Ahora vete.- El chico dio media vuelta, tomó el traje y bajó las escaleras claramente acongojado. Sonrió a forma de disculpas a Bonnie y desapareció.

Cuando se perdió de vista, Bonnie miró a su amiga que arqueaba ya en ése momento la ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjala en paz.- Dijo la pelirroja saliendo al jardín. Los tacones de Meredith hicieron ruido cuando la alcanzó.- Y también a mí. Por favor.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó la morena rodeando con un brazo a Bonnie.- Pero nos hemos metido en un lío grande, grande…Como lo que te falta para tocar el cielo, así de grande.

-Napoleón dijo que la inteligencia se mide de la cabeza al cielo, no al revés.- Rezongó la chica mientras intentaba mirar hacia la ventana de la habitación de Elena.

-Napoleón era una persona bajita y malhumorada.

-También yo.-respondió malhumorada poniéndose de puntillas.

-No, tú sólo eres malhumorada.- Bromeó Meredith.- ¿Qué intentas ver?

-A Stefan cambiándose.- Gritó la pelirroja lanzando una mirada asesina a su amiga.- ¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Aún seguirá ahí dentro Damon? De verdad me sorprendió que se apareciera por aquí después de cómo quedaron las cosas entre ellos dos cuando él se fue de aquí porque no la soportaba…Al menos eso nos dijo Elena.

-Lo dijo para tranquilizarnos, ellos no_ quedaron _Merry, él sigue enviándole flores, ya lo oíste, no era broma lo que dije.

-¿Nos mintió?- Preguntó mitad incrédula, mitad alarmada Meredith.

- Mira, Ella le pidió que se fuera de su vida, se mantuviera al margen de la sociedad y nunca volviera, él así lo hizo…Hasta hoy- Susurró Bonnie.- Yo sabía que estaba por aquí desde hace…aproximadamente un mes. Pero como nunca dijo ella nada ni él se apareció por ahí, pensé que se había acabado de verdad.- Explicó ella alzándose de hombros.

-¿Y no te preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo creí importante. Y no me preocupó qué fuera a pasar. Pero sí que me aterroriza lo que pase hoy… No sé qué haremos con todos los invitados si decide fugarse con él y ¿Tendrán la decencia de decirle a Stefan? –Se calló por unos momentos y luego abrió la boca pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te preocupa la decencia de Stefan? ¡Por Dios Bonnie!

- Sabes que yo lo quiero muchísimo, pero esto no es lo correcto. Deberíamos avisarle a Elena que ya falta poco para que los últimos invitados lleguen y…

-¿Vamos a echar un vistazo?- Sugirió Matt mirándolas desde un árbol. Su mirada era sombría y tenía las manos en los bolsillos haciendo sonar las monedas que llevaban.- Puede que tu querido Damon no pueda escapar a tiempo.- Le dijo a Bonnie alzando el mentón e ignorando a Meredith.- Yo mismo me ocuparé de sacarlo de ahí. Estúpido Vampiro.

-¡No seas idiota, Matt! – Le gritó Bonnie tomándolo por las muñecas.- Ella ya es grande. Puede tomar sus decisiones solita.

-Matt tiene razón.- Habló por fin Meredith.- Debería salir de ahí y…

-Y Stefan se enterará. Miren, háganme caso, él no es el mismo desde hace tiempo…Ya no _confío_ en él.- Balbuceó Bonnie repentinamente nerviosa.-

-¡Y en Damon Sí! ¡estás loca Bonnie McGullough!

-Lo que oyes, Meredith. Me preocupa Stefan, su reacción a la más mínima tensión o problema trivial. Últimamente lo noto tan raro...Como cuando Damon era agresivo y loco. _Con problemas reales _o un…

-Así que…-Stefan estaba detrás de ellos con las manos detrás de la espalda y los ojos entrecerrados como un gato que ha arrinconado a su presa.- ¿Estoy loco?- Se dirigió a Bonnie y sonrió. No era su sonrisa normal, bondadosa y cariñosa, era una sonrisa a medias cruel y calculadora.- Según tú no merezco a MI ELENA… Está bien. Y por eso, pequeña zorra me traicionas.-Dio un paso más hacia Bonnie y la abofeteó en el rostro, ésta no gritó ni lloró, entonces, como si estuviera disfrutando del dolor que sabía le provocaba a ella, la tomó por el mentón con suma brusquedad, la chica estaba horrorizada por dentro, así era en sus sueños, él venía y la mataba, le torcía el cuello como a los pollos y bebía de su sangre hasta drenarla, luego la pateaba como un trapo sucio. Sorprendentemente, Bonnie no estaba asustada, al contrario, se advertía furiosa.- ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-¡Stefan!- Gritó alarmado Matt.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Suéltala!- El color de las orejas del chico eran rojas y le temblaban la manos. Tomó el hombro del vampiro pero éste lo mandó al piso con un solo movimiento y ya no se movió, ni respiró.

-No te metas, humano.- Gruñó Stefan mientras con la mano libre enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rizado de Bonnie y la obligaba a arquear el cuello.- Pequeña zorra asquerosa.

-Que me mates no cambiará las cosas, Damon te matará si tocas a Elena, Malach.

-Pero si ya los he matado, Bruja. ¿No me ves?-Su traje elegante estaba manchado de sangre seca por lo que a primera vista no se veía sucio sino oscuro en algunas partes. Pero era sangre de verdad. –Les he drenado despacio y con dolor, se lo merecían. No los escuchaste porque estabas ocupada llamándome loco.- Los afilados dientes aparecieron de la nada manchados de sangre y entonces Bonnie sí comenzó a gritar.

Meredith había corrido a la cocina de la Señora Flowers al mismo tiempo que Stefan había tomado a su amiga y la abofeteó. Revolvió ansiosamente muchos cajones vaciando su contenido en el suelo y entonces encontró lo que buscaba dentro de un cajoncito sin llave, un cuchillo muy afilado de madera que la señora usaba comúnmente para sus hierbas curativas, porque según ella, no maltrataban las raíces y se aprovechaban mejor. _Bueno_ pensó Meredith mientras lo empuñaba _yo le daré un uso diferente._ Y corrió al patio donde Stefan estaba inclinado sobre Bonnie y ella estaba gritando histéricamente.

Como en un sueño en cámara lenta, Meredith le clavó el cuchillo a Stefan, pero él era muy rápido y acababa de alimentarse de la sangre de Damon y Elena más la de Bonnie. Tiró a la pelirroja al suelo y tomó el puñal que cambió rápidamente de dirección y Meredith se desplomó en el piso sangrando. En ése momento Sage y la Señora Flowers llegaban por la puerta pero lo que ocurrió después poco le importó a la pelirroja ¿Cómo había matado a Elena? Se preguntó con terquedad ¿Y Damon?... Bonnie aún estaba consciente de lo que ocurría, pero lo realmente importante era su amiga que se moría a pocos centímetros de ella, si tan sólo se acercara un poco más podría tomarle la mano y morir juntas…

-¡Bonnie!- Gritó Meredith sacudiéndola con fuerza.- ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, un fino sudor frío la bañaba por completo y le dolía la cabeza. Se encontraba tendida en un sofá del segundo piso y Meredith y Matt se encontraban con ella. –Te desmayaste cuando viste a Stefan subir y te diste un fuerte golpe que pudo haber sido peor si Stefan on te hubiera sostenido, luego él se fue a cambiar al granero… ¿Cómo te encuentras linda?- Preguntó Matt mientras le tocaba la frente con cariño.

-¡Stefan!- gritó Bonnie horrorizada.- No debe de subir…Meredith…él…-jaló a Meredith y la miró con temor.- él…como en mis sueños.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la morena abriendo los ojos con horror.- ¿segura?

-¿Tuvo una visión?- preguntó Matt mirándolas con ansiedad.- ¿de qué se trata?

-Debemos ir con Elena.

-No, tú quédate con Matt, iré yo.- Dijo Meredith con firmeza.- Pase lo que pase no salgas de aquí, Sage pronto volverá y explícale que tuviste un _sueño de nuevo._

Aliviada pero a su vez preocupada, Bonnie se sentó y miró a Matt con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo había visto morir, había sido real. Claro que era real, eso no había sido un sueño sino una premonición. Había tenido muchas a lo largo del mes, pero cambiaban rápidamente, como si Stefan estuviera tomando decisiones drásticas que afectaran al futuro entero del mundo por igual. Tenía que explicarle a Matt, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar lápiz y papel…

-Bonnie, deberías quedarte quieta.- Matt revoloteaba alrededor de Bonnie con ansiedad. Ella tomó un papel arrugado con un pedazo de crayola y comenzó a escribir con fuerza.

-Toma, léelo en voz baja.

.

-Bésame Damon.- Volvió a repetir Elena mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él.

-Ven conmigo, ángel.- murmuró Damon con sus labios tan cerca de los de ella que podía sentir su aliento mezclarse.

-Bésame.- Pidió Elena de nuevo mientras las manos de él se enredaban con facilidad en la cintura de ella.- Bésame.- Repitió casi con ahínco.- Damon negó con la cabeza y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y la besó ahí.

-Ven conmigo.

-¡Bésame!- Gritó Elena mientras rompía todos los pequeños espacios entre ellos. Damon sonrió y la besó primero por ternura casi pidiéndole permiso. Después empezó a introducir sus dedos por las aberturas del vestido y tocó su espalda desnuda. Elena gimió mientras forzaba a los brazos de él a soltarla para quitarle la chaqueta. Entonces Damon abrió la boca de Elena con fiereza y la besó por completo mientras retrocedía a tientas buscando la cama.

-¡Elena!- Meredith estaba en la puerta con los ojos tan abiertos como nunca la había visto.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y corrió hacia el ventanal ignorando por completo a un Damon azorado que intentaba poner en equilibrio por sí sola a una Elena torpe y pálida.- Bonnie tuvo un _sueño_. –Dijo Meredith negando con la cabeza cuando pisó la chamarra de Damon, la cual pateó con indiferencia.- Si te vas a ir, hazlo ahora.

-¿Irme?- Fue lo único que logró articular Elena con claridad.

-Con él- respondió la morena con impaciencia.- No estoy de acuerdo que hagas las cosas así, pero es mejor a que te cases y luego te divorcies, andando rubia.

-Yo no me voy a ir.- Susurró Elena agachando la cabeza.

-¿No?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Damon y Meredith.

-No.

-¿Qué? Entonces esto que estaba pasando era…- Dijo con amargura Damon mientras se alejaba de ella en silencio.

-Una despedida.

Meredith miraba sus zapatos esperando que el piso se desmoronara y desapareciera de ahí.

-Una despedida, Damon.- Repitió Elena sonriendo con tristeza.- No voy a dejar a Stefan plantado en el altar.

-¡Al demonio las buenas cortesías!- Gritó Damon con fiereza.-

-No me voy a ir contigo porque hayas venido hasta acá, tomé mi decisión hace mucho tiempo y aún la mantengo.- Elena se había girado yendo hacia la puerta.- No importa lo que Bonnie haya visto, porque no ocurrirá, me voy a casar: con Stefan. –Suaves lágrimas se deslizaron debajo de las mejillas de Elena, pero las ignoró y miró a Damon con dolor.- Ya tuviste lo que querías ahora Adiós Damon.- Y abrió la puerta.

Meredith se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se cerró y entonces sí alzó la mirada, Damon se encontraba ahí mirando al vacío. Temblaba con fuerza y por vez primera, Meredith tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. ¿Pero qué iba a estar bien después de eso? Seamos sinceros, nada.

-Lo siento.- Se limitó a decir con bochorno ella.

-No sientas nada, no te pasó a tí- Le respondió él con frialdad.- Ya lo sabía.- Se agachó a tomar la chaqueta del piso y abrió el ventanal.- Cuida mucho a la pelirroja y dale las gracias por mí, por interceder. Siempre estaré agradecido. Adiós Meredith Sulez, fue un placer conocerte.

-Adiós Damon Salvatore, también fue un placer- Respondió ella alzando la mano a forma de despedida.- No me pasó a mí, pero yo también quería esto que tú.- Agregó alzándose de hombros.

-No ocurre nada- Damon puso un pie fuera y se giró repentinamente.- Estaré cerca, aunque ella no lo sepa.- y un cuervo voló por los aires hasta desaparecer.

-Lo sé.- murmuró Meredith mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.- Lo sé.

.**...**

**Y eso es todo! jeje...comenten porfis que sus jitomates, aplausos y masomenos son mi sustento diario =)**

**Gracias por leer y prometo subir pronto el próximo. Besos!**


	5. De Bodas y Rosas V

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de mi increíble amiga L.J. Smith. Sólo la historia me pertenece.**

**5.**

**.**

Stefan subió al cuarto de Matt y se miró al espejo, los ojos brillaban como esmeraldas y su sonrisa era más limpia que las perlas.

Era Feliz.

Elena, después de todo lo que había pasado, tanto en la dimensión oscura como en su vida de niña-espíritu, vampira, humana y súper humana, lo había elegido a él. El menor de los hermanos, aunque seguramente el que más la amaba.

-Elena Salvatore- Susurró. Se sintió como un crío que raya los cuadernos con el nombre de su prometida. Sonrió de nuevo, con una sonrisa estúpida y siniestra al mismo tiempo.- mía para siempre.

Últimamente había estado un poco débil, sin recordar pasajes de su vida… a veces, creía ver un destello rojizo en sus ojos… una maldad innata. Pero era el trato para tenerla por siempre, para siempre suya.- Elena Salvatore de Stefan..- Gritó y después, se desvaneció.

_Schinichi estaba repantigado en lo más alto de un árbol mirando a Stefan con los ojos dorados llenos de arrogancia._

_-No subiré al árbol, baja.- gritó Stefan siendo precavido, pues sabía que Schinichi era maestro de los árboles y maderas, no quería caer en su juego antes de que él no aceptase el trato. TODO O NADA._

_-¿Tienes miedo vampiro?- siseó el kitsune lanzándose al vacío y cayendo sobre las puntas de sus pies.- ¿contento?_

_-Gracias.- dijo Stefan intentado sonar lo más educado posible.- No tengo miedo, es precaución._

_-Si tienes miedo, ¿a qué has venido?- preguntó Schinichi con tono burlón._

_-No es miedo, es precaución.- repitió Stefan en un tono cortés, sin embargo, sintió un poco de mareo y supo que el kitsune estaba intentado entrar en su mente. Agachó la cabeza, sin vencerse aún. Cerró los puños con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados, llenos de maldad disfrazada de angelical inocencia._

_-¿Cuál es el trato que has venido a hacer?- preguntó el chico entrecerrando los dorados ojos- ¿Eres sincero?_

_-Soy tan sincero como tú- contestó rotundamente Stefan con una torcida sonrisa._

_-Perdí a mi hermana, ¿lo sabes verdad? –Preguntó Schinichi apretando los dientes- fue culpa de ustedes vampiros y sus humanos.-escupió al piso con odio.- puedo, si quiero, matarte lenta y dolorosamente. ¿o ya olvidaste Stefan, cuando fuiste mi títere, un saco de harina en mi cárcel, sin escapatoria ni esperanza alguna?_

_-Elena me sacó de ahí.- contestó Stefan- Tu cárcel, tu títere, tu saco de harina…Ella lo sacó._

_-Junto a Damon.- susurro Schinichi y rió de repente.- No lo he olvidado y algún día me la pagarán. He estado esperando este momento.- Canturreó el chico- Quieres que mate a Damon. Ojo por ojo, además si no lo haces, él te podrá robar a la chica._

_Stefan trastabilló y cayó entre unas raíces que lo atraparon. Schinichi caminó hacia él y se acercó tanto hasta quedar a dos centímetros de tocarse la nariz.- Eso quieres ¿cierto? Lo he visto en tu mente. Has espiado a Elena, has buscado tabla por tabla debajo de su casa hasta encontrar las Rosas de Magia negra ¿dolió como una estaca?- Una fea mueca desdibujó el inocente rostro de Schinichi.- ¡ouch! Esa jovencita de bucles dorados como el maíz en cosecha no es tan pura ni santa como pensabas… ¡Ah!- Exclamó mientras pequeñas llamas se escapaban de las puntas de sus cabellos.- leamos una parte del diario de la joven Elena, así es Stefan…La que te incitó a venir aquí y querer acabar con Damon._

_Querido Diario, _

_Hoy Stefan me propuso matrimonio. Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar y decir, ¡Acepto Damon! Pero Damon no es quién me propuso matrimonio, sino mi querido Stefan. Stefan… le amo como al aire, los rayos de sol matutinos, es lo más bonito y puro que me ha pasado, sin embargo…Damon es mi sostén a la gravedad, el agua de un sediento, el fuego con la pólvora. No puedo ser egoísta y pedir a todos que se amen y vivamos como un harén, pero haber…si he entendido todo lo que ha pasado durante estos últimos meses, el cículo vicioso queda así;_

_Yo quiero a Stefan,_

_Stefan me ama, Bonnie es como su hermana pequeña,_

_Meredith empieza a enamorarse de Matt_

_Matt gusta de Bonnie,_

_Bonnie es como mi hermana mediana,_

_Bonnie está enamorada de Damon,_

_Damon siente un cariño especial por Bonnie,_

_Damon es el hermano mayor de Stefan…_

_Stefan me ama,_

_Amo a Damon._

_¿Alguien en su sano juicio pudo prever esto?_

_Aún recuerdo el día en que vi a Stefan, parado en control escolar…y las imágenes me recuerdan a…_

_La noche en el gimnasio, naranjas, cardamomo, madera, piel flexible….Ojos negros._

_Una llamada._

_Un ser._

_Mi corazón entregado._

_Amo a Damon, pero no puedo herir a Stefan, he dicho que Sí al matrimonio con él, he alejado a Damon… ¡Ninguna de mis acciones son coherentes!_

_-¿Deseas que continúe?- Preguntó Schinichi con una media sonrisa. Stefan giró el rostro, desvió la mirada. Humillado.- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó el zorro poniendo la mano en la oreja, como si no escuchase bien?, Repítelo ¡dilo en voz alta!_

_-Te doy mi eternidad a cambio de eso._

_-¿De qué? –preguntó Schinichi apretando las raíces de árboles alrededor de Stefan a propósito._

_-mátalo._

_-¿a quién?_

_-¡Te doy mi eternidad a cambio de que mates a Damon Salvatore!- gritó Stefan._

_-¿Tu, Stefan Salvatore, me das tu vida vampira para matar a tu hermano mayor Damon Salvatore?_

_-Así es.- susurró Stefan._

_-Perfecto. Trato hecho.- Schinichi dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la oscuridad, mientras un insecto pequeño, con muchas patas y madera, entraba por la oreja de Stefan- No hay vuelta atrás. ¡Au Revoir!_

.

Elena cerró con suavidad la puerta del baño de la Señora Flowers y se recargó contra la pared repentinamente exhausta y desdichada. Era muy temprano aún, el día podría decirse que apenas comenzaba, pero para ella habían sido los momentos más largos y dolorosos de toda su existencia. Había algo que no podía comprender, ése sentimiento de extrañeza, de abandono, que últimamente estaba creciendo como una bola de nieve entre ella y Stefan.

Cada noche, cuando Elena estaba a punto de caer dormida, una repentina ansiedad la inundaba, el pánico se apoderaba de sus ojos y en cada sombre, peluche mal colocado, calcetín tirado, pensaba ver a Stefan y unos lascivos, miserables y sedientos ojos rojos la acosaban hasta que las profundidades de la inconsciencia se apoderaban de ella y le permitían dormir. Entonces, en nebulosas de sueños agitados y sudorosos, Stefan no paraba de mirarla y perseguirla a poca distancia, siempre receloso de ella.

Cuando comenzaba un nuevo día, Elena tenía miedo de mirar a su novio a los ojos y ver en él un destello inequívoco de posesión demoníaca. Era pavor lo que se apoderaba de ella, así como de inseguridad. Sin embargo, no era imaginación que Stefan se comportaba cada vez más extraño, distante, rapaz debido a un secreto que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Elena lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que él no estaba en perfectas condiciones, ni feliz o siendo sincero con ella.

Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas de porcelana en silencio, se mezclaron entre los dorados rizos y algunas se perdieron entre el escote y tul del vestido.

Stefan…Se repetía una y otra vez en un susurro, Elena. ¡era la novia! No debería sentirse así, como si un cacho de su vida le hubiese sido arrancado con fuerza y crueldad. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y unos ojos risueños, de pestañas tan largas y espesas…Un universo de infinitas estrellas aterciopeladas. ¡Dios! Los únicos ojos que tendría que ver al soñar son los de Stefan. No los de su hermano mayor...

Derrotada, Elena se recostó en el piso y cerró los ojos, esperando que el tiempo pasara y la fuerza cósmica fuera lo suficientemente amable para tragarla.

.

Damon se repantigó en la gruesa rama de un roble, muy al antiguo estilo de-no-me-importa-nada-que-no-sea-yo y cerró los ojos. Notaba cierta picazón en los párpados y un vacío en el fondo del estómago como cuando fue humano y se quedó sin aire, pero era ilógico sentir un vacío de falta de aire cuando eres un vampiro y llevas 500 años respirando por el placer de distinguir los aromas y no por necesidad.

"Vamos Damon, contrólate." No es que no fuera bueno controlando sus emociones y encerrándolas en una roca tan dura de meteorito negro, pero algo más allá en su interior se lo impidió. Era aquella aberrante necesidad de un abrazo, la comprensión de los ojos color lapislázuli…El aroma de su princesa…

Cuando se presentó en el balcón y habló con Elena, una parte de él estaba segura de que ella vendría con él, que se fugarían a un lugar paradisíaco lleno de canarios multicolores, vivirían en una choza y ambos vestirían sólo pedazos de hojas…Bueno, tampoco estaría mal una casita en Fell's Church. Pero la cuestión, si es que alguna vez existió una fue; Stefan o él.

Y dolorosamente, Elena había escogido.

Se talló con fuerza los ojos para evadir el picor y algunas sorprendentes, cristalinas, redondas y saladas lágrimas volaron a todos lados. Damon se quedó quieto, él no lloraba "soy un vampiro" se dijo con sorprendente convicción. "soy un vampiro, y los vampiros no lloran por rubias doncellas que eligen a su hermano menor y…" su pensamiento se resquebrajó "al diablo todo, claro que quiero llorar, ella vale la pena._ Mi_ joya de la humanidad vale la pena…_Mi_ princesa"

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza hasta que controló los temblores de su cuerpo, después, se convirtió en cuervo y voló, decidido a olvidarla para siempre.

.

-¿Elena?- Llamó Tía Judith desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Puedo entrar?-

Elena no se movió, siguió recostada con la mejilla apoyada en el suelo frío, estaba enredada entre tul y gasa. Su visión era patética, el maquillaje corrido, los suaves rizos aplastados y el vestido arrugado.

-¿Elena?-Volvió a insistir Tía Judith con nerviosismo-¿Estás bien?

La chica se levantó con dificultades, el vestido era demasiado pomposo para facilitarle rápidos movimientos, se apoyó en el váter y tomó impulso, cuando un dolor agudo provino de su muñeca.

-¿qué dia…?-exclamó Elena mientras giraba la muñeca. Un hilito de sangre comenzó a escurrir por todo el brazo y algunas gotitas cayeron en el vestido inmaculadamente blanco.-oh- susurró Elena mirando alrededor. Un pequeño insecto más parecido a una ramita de árbol seca, corrió y escapó por la ventana. Ella lo siguió mientras un repentino sentimiento de angustia renovada la embargaba. Miró fuera de la ventana, no había nada. Estaba todo quiero fuera, el aire caliente y ella simplemente tenía calor, mucho calor.

Caminó al lavabo y abrió el agua fría.

-¡Elena!- Gritó tía Judith, al borde de la histeria.- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo quiero…Refrescarme.- Susurró Elena examinando la herida. Era bastante profunda y llena de pus. Metió el brazo completo debajo del grifo y esperó a que el punzante dolor que la estaba acechando, disminuyera un poco.

-Estás desperdiciando sangre.- Susurró una voz muy, muy familiar detrás de Elena. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

.

-Esto está mal- repetía una y otra vez Bonnie entre lloriqueos y gemidos.-Muy, muy mal…- Meredith abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja y cerró los ojos, aturdida.

Durante tanto tiempo pensó que Stefan era el amor de Elena y Damon el chico patán malo, y ahora se encontraba con que Stefan quizá no fuera tan bueno, si la predicción de Bonnie era cierta. Abrió los ojos y miró al cielo, rezando con todas sus fuerzas porque hubiese sido un sueño estúpido y no una precognición.

**_Hola chicos y chicas! _**

**_disculpen la tardanza, después de meses girando la moneda, me he decidido por el destino de nuestros heróicos personajes...Sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán._**

**_Gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de tiempo para leer esto y dejarme un Review!_**

**_los amo!_**

**_Y no lo olviden_**

**_Reviews!_**

**_Saludos y besos_**


	6. De Bodas y Rosas VI

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es míos, sólo la historia.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Especiales Gracias a Estrella por tener la paciencia de leerme.**

**.**

**6.-**

**.**

—¡Stefan! —exclamó Elena entre sorprendida y asustada, girándose de nuevo para ocultar la herida—. Apenas ha sido un pequeño corte, nada grave.

—Déjame ver —dijo Stefan rodeando a Elena. Con aire profesional, tomó la muñeca de la chica y la examinó desde todos los ángulos, la sangre seguía escurriendo por el brazo —. Te has arañado la vena. —Sin previo aviso, Stefan lamió la herida de Elena.

Ésta soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa pero no se movió, pues todos sus sentidos la alarmaban que no se moviera ni un milímetro más. Al principio, pensó que sólo quería curarla, como cuando se cortó el muslo y Damon lo había abierto y cerrado con magia vampírica, pero pasó un largo tiempo hasta que la succión le produjo malestar. Stefan _nola estaba curando, _bebía de ella.

—Cariño ¿qué haces? —Quiso susurrar Elena, pero su voz sonó estrangulada y el piso se tambaleó peligrosamente—. Me lastimas.

Stefan gruñó y apretó la succión, sin preocuparse que su novia estuviera a punto de caer al suelo.

—Hace daño, duele. —La chica intentó zafarse primero con suavidad y al final con toda su fuerza—. Suéltame Stefan…— El mundo parecía una mancha borrosa, llena de colores brillantes y sonidos muy fuertes. Le dolía el cuerpo completo y en su interior, pareciera como si las venas estuvieran siendo succionadas, secándose. Era una sensación que jamás había experimentado con ninguno de los dos Salvatore, a excepción quizá de Katherine, quien había bebido de ella sólo para torturarla.

Nuevamente, el mundo dio un giro vertiginoso y su cabeza fue a estrellarse con el piso mientras su cuello quedaba al descubierto completamente, arropando a Elena en un mundo de sombras.

Uniendo las pocas fuerzas que Elena aún tenía en su mente, se esforzó por llamar a alguien, sin embargo, sensatamente no podía llamar a Bonnie, o Meredith, ya que no eran más que simples humanos con huesos delgados y carne que se rasgaba como el papel…¡Sage! Intentó contactar a Sage pero había algo mal con su contacto…Parecía estar bloqueado.

Respirando con dificultad y temiendo que fuese la última, llamó a su frecuencia especial.

_¿Damon? Stefan me está haciendo daño._

_Vamos, no seas un bastardo hoy. Sé que dije que no quería verte, pero…_

El dolor de la succión aumentó y las manos cayeron a un costado, inertes.

_¡Lo siento de verdad!_

_¡Damon!_

Gritó mentalmente Elena. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un silencio sepulcral.

_Damon, sé que me escuchas…_La Voz mental disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro._Si es así, sólo quiero que sepas que Te Amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, amor mío. _Elena cerró los ojos y se hundió en una cobarde y muy tranquila derrota.

Stefan tomó a Elena por la cintura y giró su cuello hasta acomodarlo ligeramente de lado, allá donde la carótida palpitaba rápidamente y con mayor precisión, fuente de la cual emanaría sangre para cohetes. Sin suavidad, el vampiro mordió a la chica tan rápido como una cobra.

El pulso de Elena comenzó a descender y pronto no fue más que un lento _Pum_ cada dos o tres segundos. La respiración había parado y la temperatura corporal de Elena se encontraba como un cubo de hielo. El color de la piel se había aclarado uno o dos tonos, pareciéndose a la cera en vez del tono rosáceo que acostumbraba. Los labios, aquellos que habían sido rosados con tonalidad coral y bermellón, se habían pintado de un morado azulado.

Stefan se arrodilló para tener mejor soporte del peso muerto de Elena, dándole la espalda a la ventana abierta. El aire caliente del mediodía sopló y el cabello de la nuca se le erizó al vampiro.

—Suéltala —siseó una voz a su espalda. Stefan gruñó y apretó el cuerpo de Elena debajo del suyo—. Maldito Bastardo —siseó la voz, una muy conocida y amenazante voz. Damon.

Una mano firme y autoritaria se colocó en su hombro alejándolo de la cada vez más fría Elena. Stefan sabía que Damon se abstenía de golpearlo en ese momento por dos razones; un movimiento en falso y él desgarraría las finas venas de Elena causándole la muerte o hasta decapitándola, _accidentalmente_. La otra razón era matemática simple, si peleaban, probablemente sería una pelea desigual, para Damon, claro.

Y su hermano no era idiota. Sabía cuándo tratar bien a las personas…

Con sus sentidos amplificados, podía sentir la ira interna de Damon temblar y crecer…Cómo un huracán. Y de pronto se apagó, como una lámpara.

Stefan tensó los hombros sin soltar a Elena, faltaba muy poco para que su cabello de un rubio dorado pasase a convertirse en rubio plateado…Casi estaría lista: La Elena Vampira.

—¡_Maledetto!_ —gritó Damon fuera de sí—. ¡_Ingannare!_ Imbécil la vas a matar.

Stefan sonrió pero no se apartó del cuello de Elena, lamiendo su cuello para cerrar las heridas. Sin embargo, había algo de lascivia en la forma en que la cabeza de Su Chica colgaba, inerte.

_Pequeña doncella, casi mujer…Mira tus rizos dorados, tan tostados como el trigo…si no fuera por los "eventos" desafortunados, ya te habrías entregado. A mí o a mi hermano…_ siseó Stefan, soltó a Elena cual muñeca y se arrojó contra Damon. Furioso.

A Damon se le nubló la vista y toda esa rabia contenida escapó. Lanzando un grito, se abalanzó contra Stefan.

.

Meredith estaba plantada en la recepción, con una ridícula canasta de flores en la mano. De pronto se sentía la chica más estúpida del universo.

"_Yo también lo siento. Fue un placer conocerte."_

Le había dicho a Damon… Se había alzado de hombros y dándose media vuelta, se alejó de aquél chico de ojos negros y boca seductora.

Por vez primera no había apelado la decisión de su amiga, de hecho, se sintió contenta con aquélla decisión, alejar y cortar de un tajo el problema. Más cuando miró a los ojos a Elena, una punzada de dolor se le clavó en el corazón. Sus ojos azules salpicados de dorado se encontraban opacos, huecos, casi muertos.

Y ahora el sentimiento errático no podía con ella, Meredith Sulez, la cazadora de vampiros, con sentimiento aplastante de culpa.

Alzó la vista y a lo lejos, Sage la miraba penetrantemente. Sintió cómo el rubor le coloreaba las mejillas y quiso desviar la mirada, pero el Vampiro señaló el techo y la ventana que se encontraba arriba de él. Sage ladeó la cabeza y enseñó los dientes e hizo un 3 con los dedos.

Recorrió la casa de huéspedes con la mirada y llegó a la ventana que Sage señalaba. El gran ventanal se encontraba abierto y la cortina ondeaba hacia fuera.

Sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago. No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para saber lo que significaba: Elena, Damon y Stefan arriba, _juntos_.

Los invitados irrumpieron en la recepción con un estruendo, riendo y charlando pasaron al lado de Meredith sin prestarle atención. Buscó alguna cara conocida como la de Robert, el tío de Elena, o Sue Clarson…Pero sólo veía rostros desconocidos, todos muy bellos.

Había algo raro en la forma que se comportaban, caminando, ignorando un agudo chillido que salió de la ventana que tenían arriba, la frialdad de sus gestos, el brillo hueco de sus ojos…El contoneo perfectamente sincronizado.

Buscó a Bonnie con la mirada, rogando que estuviera equivocada y aquellos invitados fueran parientes lejanos o hermanos de los invitados, cualquier ridiculez sensata.

Entre el tumulto que entraba, cada vez más y más rápido, vislumbró una mata de rizos rojos en un rincón, muy quieta.

Alzó los brazos y los movió frenéticamente, mientras su cerebro ideaba los planes A, B y C de lo que pasaría a continuación.

.

Bonnie tenía frío, del tipo de congelamiento paranormal, se dijo. Muchos no entenderían el concepto de "Congelamiento Paranormal" pero se refería al momento en que un ser _No humano_/_Paranormal_ absorbía energía de su ambiente para usarla en sí mismo. Un creciente ojo de huracán. Sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, sin embargo, no sabía a ciencia cierta el qué. Había intentado canalizar su poder para absorber un poco de energía y prevenir lo que pasaría, mas sus sentidos se encontraban embotados. Con pánico creciente, buscó a Meredith encima del tumulto de invitados que comenzaban a acomodarse para la ceremonia. Muy a lo lejos, cerca de la casita donde una vez Damon se ocultó, Meredith le hacía señas histéricamente.

Excusándose de entre los invitados, caminó rápidamente hacia su amiga, pero la tía Judith se interpuso en su camino, tenía los ojos abiertos y movía las manos ansiosamente.

—¡Bonnie! —exclamó—, me alegro de encontrarte, Elena se encuentra arriba y no ha querido salir del baño, la ceremonia…—Repentinamente, la mirada se le desenfocó y dio un traspié. Matt Salió entre el barullo y corrió hacia ellas, tomando a Judith por los brazos.

— Ve con Meredith —dijo el chico—. Me encargaré de ella. Sage las verá en la parte trasera de la casa, por el huerto.

El sentimiento de pánico creció dentro de la pelirroja quien corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el huerto, sabiendo que Meredith se encontraba detrás de ella. No paró de correr hasta que se topó con el torso musculoso de Sage. Este la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y la separó un momento, mirándola a los ojos.

—Madame, necesitamos de sus servicios psíquicos. —Bonnie asintió e intentó penetrar en su _Yo_ interior—. Concéntrate en lo que pasa allá arriba, en el baño.

Bonnie viajó hacia el baño del último piso y lo único que miró fue la puerta destrozada… Sangre… Mucha sangre…Trozos de tul blanco… corrió hacia el cuarto de Stefan y vio la trampilla abierta y más sangre.

Arriba, en el mirador, no había nada.

.

Meredith miró alejarse a Bonnie, fingiendo que la seguía y al último minuto desviarse entre unos matorrales hasta la parte donde estaban aparcados los autos. De entre la maleza, sacó su bastón de combate y apresuró el paso.

Buscó con desesperación el auto de Stefan entre los estacionados, sin embargo, no estaba. Desesperada, comenzó a caminar entre los vehículos buscando uno fácil de robar. Los tacones de aguja se le atoraban de vez en vez en la hojarasca. De un movimiento rápido y elegante, se arrodilló para quitárselos pero su atención quedó capturada por un bonito Porsche negro estacionado en la curva.

_¡Damon! _Suspiró Meredith corriendo hacia el auto. Si su plan era escapar, seguramente tendría las llaves puestas en…Exactamente el motor. Con una sonrisa, subió y pulsó el acelerador a fondo, tomando nota de las gracias que debería recibir cierto vampiro de ojos negros.

Se encontraba nerviosa, ir sola a su primera misión como Cazadora de Vampiros.

Desde que Bonnie comenzó a tener visiones, Meredith se dio la tarea de buscar las posibles causas de sus precogniciones y lo que encontró no le gustó nada. Había Kitsunes de por medio. Un demonio zorro de ojos dorados y cabello negro con rojo, para ser exactos.

Con el tiempo, notó a Elena muy pálida y delgada. Eso tenía dos causas; la primera era el estrés por la boda. La segunda, su energía se estaba consumando rápidamente gracias a las sustanciosas donaciones de sangre que un muy hambriento Stefan recibía en la noche por parte de su novia.

Así que si sus cálculos eran correctos. Stefan se encontraba poseído por un Malach y Elena se encontraba a nada de ser vampiro.

Sumando que Damon había regresado para intentar robarse a la novia, fuego que había desatado todas las reacciones malas de un Stefan contenido…

¿Dónde se encontrarían?

Meredith giró la curva de la carretera casi sin desacelerar. El Porsche dio un leve contoneo y siguió su camino, pues era como si él también supiera que la vida de Elena pendía de un hilo, y quizá la de Damon.

Posiblemente…

.

Damon despertó con frío. No recordaba qué había pasado.

Elena fría…

Pequeños destellos de Stefan mordiéndole.

Ojos dorados en vez de las esmeraldas de su hermano.

Elena yaciendo inmóvil.

El grito desgarrador de Elena.

Lágrimas de Elena.

Los ojos cerrados de Elena.

El aliento de Elena cerca del suyo.

Stefan mordiendo a Elena.

Elena cayendo al suelo.

Un susurro de Elena.

Te amo Damon.

El pulso desacelerado de Elena.

Te Amo Elena.

Stefan sonriendo con la sangre resbalando por su mentón.

Elena dejando de respirar.

El corazón de Elena latiendo despacio, muy Despacio…

-¡ELENA!- gritó Damon.

_¡Elena!_, gritó Damon telepáticamente.

Un vacío sordo fue la única contestación.

—¡Elena! —Volvió a gritar el chico. Si tuviera respiración, se habría detenido…Sentía ganas de vomitar, el pánico en el pecho… Abrió los ojos de repente y la luz intensa le dañó la vista. Miró a su alrededor y por vez primera notó que estaba en algo parecido a un almacén todo de hierro y cemento. Él se encontraba en el centro.

_¿Estoy colgando?_ Preguntó desconcertado Damon mirando a su alrededor. Y entonces sintió el dolor punzante en las muñecas.

Con un esfuerzo mareante, tomó consciencia de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Una herida sin cicatrizar cerca del hombro, al parecer el que no hubiera cicatrizado la herida era por la profundidad con la que se había hecho y la madera astillada dentro de la carne. Las manos atadas a una especie de esposas con clavos que se encarnaban en la piel de sus muñecas._ Elena Inconsciente._ El torso desnudo._ Elena Inconsciente. _El impregnante olor de la verbena en sus venas. _Elena Inconsciente. _La sangre seca alrededor de su cuello, en sus hombros y debajo de él, en el suelo._ Elena Inconsciente_. El punzante dolor en la nuca._ Elena Inconsciente._ La furia ciega que se derramaba de su corazón. _Elena Inconsciente._

No muy lejos de él, demasiado cerca quizás, había una enclenque silla de madera. Alargó la pierna y logró tocarla.

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más.

—¡Elena! —gritó por décima vez Damon—. _¡Elena!_ —Envió telepáticamente, con tal fuerza, que los pájaros a su alrededor emprendieron el vuelo despavoridamente. Movió las muñecas intentando cerrar los puños y equilibrar el peso. Se concentró de nuevo en Elena, llamándola por todos los medios posibles. El dolor volvió a él, la punzante agonía del sufrimiento en el pecho. Ignorándolo, volvió a gritar el nombre de Elena, aunque eso intensificara el dolor, ya que sabía que cada inhalación le costaba parte de su energía. Pero bueno, era difícil el encontrarse haciendo precario equilibrio con la punta del pie en una endeble silla, con sus muñecas atadas a una especie de cadena de púas de madera y metal, indefenso gracias a la verbena en su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo acumular su fuerza en el llamado mental de Elena, pero ahí no había nada, sólo un vacío vertiginoso.

En un rincón del almacén donde se encontraba atado Damon, había un mugriento camastro con algo encima. A simple vista parecía metros y metros de tela blanca. Sin embargo, mirando con más detalle, se podía dilucidar la forma de una chica rubia inmóvil. _¡Elena!_ Gritó de nuevo Damon, pero nadie le contestó. Parecía una princesa encantada, con la piel pálida, los rizos en perfecto orden, el vestido blanco tan esponjoso, los labios ligeramente abiertos…

_Elena princesa, despierta._

El pánico crecía en su interior a cada llamado, pues sabía que no obtener respuesta era malo, _muy malo._ Aún podía escuchar el débil y espaciado latido del corazón de Elena, pero no obtenía respuesta de ella. Una vez más, Damon miró hacia arriba e intentó buscar una forma de escaparse de aquél instrumento de tortura claramente hecho para vampiros. _Sólo quiero llegar hasta Elena_.

—¿No te lastimas, _hermano_? —siseó una voz detrás de él—. Ella no te ama, deja tú de preocuparte por ella. —Stefan descendió con una gracia extraña al lado de Damon y se encaramó en la silla, alejándola de su hermano al tiempo que sonreía burlonamente.

_Él no es Stefan._ Pensó Damon mirándolo con atención, todo en él indicaba otra persona, una distinta, corroída por el odio, la pasión y la ira. ¿Un Stefan reprimido durante quinientos años? ¿Un vampiro hambriento? Quizá un Malach… ¿Schinichi? ¿Klaus? Stefan se levantó de la silla y caminó alrededor de Damon, midiéndole.

—Bastardo —escupió Damon— no la mereces. ¿Qué te ha hecho ella para que la torturaras así?— Stefan cambió el peso de un pie al otro, aparentando estar pensativo—. ¡Mátame a mí, déjala a ella en paz! —gritó Damon furioso. Su hermano en cambio, no se inmutó ni un segundo. Alzó un dedo, mirándolo pensativamente y caminó a su alrededor, con la sonrisa jugueteando en su rostro.

—Te ama —respondió Stefan alzándose de hombros—. Es tan egoísta la pequeña zorra que no puede pensar en una vida sin ti…O sin mí.

—También te ama a ti —rezongó Damon sin perder de vista a Stefan que giraba a su alrededor, examinándolo—. Mátame, bastardo. Porque te juro por dios, que si no lo haces, yo te mataré.

—Qué contradicción —contestó Stefan sonriendo—. Tú no crees en Dios. —Ladeó un poco la cabeza y con un ligero movimiento, apretó las cadenas que sostenían a Damon, escuchando el suave crujir de sus huesos al romperse y la sangre cayendo por la barbilla al morderse el labio para no gritar—. Curioso, el que también no podamos matarnos. —Y apretó hasta escuchar el leve y después desgarrador grito de agonía—. Y eres un cobarde por querer morir antes que ella. —Tomó una estaca y la clavó en Damon.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

Después hubo un silencio sepulcral.

.

.

_._

Elena abrió los ojos, le dolían las coyunturas y no podía mover el cuello, la luz que entraba era muy brillante para ella, quiso abrir los ojos, pero se encontró atada de pies y manos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la boca la tenía seca. No escuchó ningún sonido, pero el hambre era terrible. Las imágenes llegaron a ella con suma rapidez y como si le hubieran golpeado, sintió un miedo punzante, el aire se le fue de los pulmones y rogó a Dios que no fuera verdad.

Con horror, Elena comprobó uno por uno sus dientes hasta llegar a los colmillos, con la punta de la lengua los tocó, nada pasó. Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo otro esfuerzo por ajustar la mirada, pero todo le daba vueltas. Sintió un repentino mareo y el vómito llegó sin avisar. Se giró todo lo que pudo para no vomitarse encima, abrió los ojos de repente y todo lo que vio fue un cuarto enorme, vacío. Y a su alrededor, todo lleno de sangre.

Alzó la vista y en el centro del almacén, lo que dedujo rápidamente por las dimensiones, había algo colgado, un saco deforme y cubierto de sangre.

—¡Damon! —gritó Elena mientras intentaba llegar hasta allá, olvidándose de pronto de sus ataduras que le hacían daño, el dolor del cuello, la dificultad para respirar. En su mente sólo estaba Damon, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre, indefenso.

—¡Damon! —Volvió a gritar con toda la fuerza que pudo—. ¡Damon!

—Yo que tú, virgen dorada, no gastaría mi poquísima fuerza con él. —Schinichi caminó hacia Elena, saliendo de la nada—, está muerto —pronunció lenta y claramente— para ser específicos, Stefan lo mató.

—Él no está muerto —siseó una voz desde arriba. Elena alzó la vista mientras veía descender con gracia a Stefan—. Y aún no lo he matado.

—¡Stefan! ¿Qué diablos haces? —titubeó Elena mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en su garganta. Intentó mandar un mensaje telepático a Damon, pero estaba demasiado quieto, demasiado herido.

—Exacto Stefan, ¿porqué no le contamos a la señorita qué haces? —inquirió Schinichi sonriendo malignamente—. Pero —Alzó un dedo— debo decir que estas bellísima con tu traje impecable de novia. Que quizás no recuerdes cómo Stefan bebió tu sangre en el baño hasta casi dejarte seca, o cómo Damon…Espera, ya estabas inconsciente en ése momento. En fin, Damon apareció para rescatar a su damisela en peligro y después de que salieran al mirador a luchar como verdaderos caballeros que son -aunque debo mencionar que tu Damon se encontraba en desventaja-, yo te traje aquí, te di unas medicinas para alentar tu proceso de conversión en vampiro, te induje en un sueño placentero y acomodé tu camastro para que no te pierdas la función que está por comenzar, también limpié tu vestido...— El kitsune se acercó a Damon y lo pinchó con una estaca.- Prudentemente te até para que no pudieras escapar o realizar algunos de tus kamikazes actos. ¿Algo que quieras preguntar? Ah, sí, te vi en ropa interior, linda liga.

—Vete a la mierda —siseó Elena, furiosa. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y su corazón se encontraba roto.

_¡Damon!_ gritó en su frecuencia especial.

—Bueno, ya que estás dispuesta a blasfemar antes que preguntar, yo responderé tus preguntas sin realizar. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Stefan me invocó. ¿Por qué? Porque contrató mis servicios, digámosle así, para que me encargara de un pequeñito trabajo. ¿Cuál? Matar a Damon. ¿Porqué cometer semejante crimen? Porque tu Stefan se volvió loco. No me preguntes eso, Elena querida. Yo no le inyecté el malach hasta hace poco. No fui yo. Esto venía de sus instintos más bajos. El deseo de venganza, la ira reprimida, el odio. Infelicidad. Así que yo sólo le di el último empujoncito. Te secuestré.

Bien Stefan, querido, puesto que Elena no tiene preguntas, la muy obstinada. Mátalo.

—¡No! —gritó Elena sin apartar la vista de Damon. Su mente estaba trabajando en el plan A, B, C y D. Necesitaba tiempo—. Stefan, ¿porqué matarías a Damon?

—Idiota, tú lo amas.

—Pero…—Intentando concentrarse en lo que su mente decía, prosiguió —Yo te amo.

—¡Zorra estúpida! —gritó Stefan yendo hacia ella e interponiéndose en su campo visual—. Lo amas, zorra. Más que a mí. A mí solo me tienes compasión. No soy estúpido. Le detesto. —Sonrió perversamente. Elena se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y donde hace un año había esmeraldas, hoy sólo había pasto seco. Quiso mirar más allá, a su alma que siempre había sido tranquila y hermosa. Y con tristeza, se dio cuenta que siempre había habido algo mal con él. Nunca lo había mirado bien, esa pequeña esquina oscura en tan bello paisaje. Era como una parte chamuscada de una foto. Tan pequeña y leve…Y ahora consumiéndolo completamente, ardiendo en tan hermoso óleo.

—Stefan, yo…

—Tú no digas nada. Te odio ¡Zorra! —gritó Stefan golpeando a Elena en la mejilla. No pudo evitar soltar un ligero llanto. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra cosa.

La postura, alas de destrucción se repetía una y otra vez, con ira.

_¡Damon!_

—Zorra, crees que no sabía lo de las rosas, tus visitas secretas…Cómo vino a convencerte. ¡El día de nuestra boda! —con una ira profunda, Stefan enredó su mano en el cabello de Elena y la levantó, sin importarle que sus pies y manos estuviesen atadas a la cama y eso la lastimara aún más.

—Stefan —gimió Elena mirándole a los ojos— Yo no…—Repentinamente abrió los ojos y se desconcentró, estaba segura de que había escuchado un ligero _Elena_.

Schinichi tocó a Stefan y éste soltó automáticamente a Elena, quien cayó con estrépito de resortes y eco en el camastro.

—Tranquilo, tigre— Schinichi caminó alrededor de Stefan quien no desviaba la mirada de Elena y respiraba ruidosamente, apenas conteniéndose—, despierta a Damon, para matarlo—susurró sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

—¡No!—gimió Elena.

_Elena…Estás despierta._

_¡Damon!_

_Shh, Elena, princesa. Ideemos un plan que te saque de aquí._

_Que NOS saque de aquí, Damon._

_Elena sintió la sonrisa de 1000Kv de Damon._

_Primero te quiero sana y salva. Es lo único que deseo. Si yo muero en el camino, al menos moriré feliz._

_¡Damon! gritó Elena indignada. Salimos los dos o ninguno._

_Claro. Dijo Damon sonriendo salvajemente. Juntos, para luego qué ¿Separarnos?_

_Damon…Hay algo malo con Stefan._

_Es un malach, princesa._

_No, es algo interior, tiene que ver exclusivamente con él. Shinichi dijo…_

_Lo que ese kitsune mentiroso diga es una porquería._

_No Damon, Schinichi dijo que Stefan lo había buscado hace tiempo para matarte, que estaba ya loco entonces._

_A veces, princesa, los vampiros enloquecemos de amor y no hay remedio, trasngiversamos la realidad y he escuchado de vampiros locos de amor que han matado a su enamorada o enamorado, y luego recobran la conciencia y se suicidan._

_¡Damon!, censuró Elena horrorizada, Stefan no es así, él es…._

_Es un vampiro, amor mío._

_Pero es bueno, se supone que tú eras el malo, el desinteresado…El problemático._

_Lo soy, pero a veces, cuando se esfuerza en ocultar cierta fase de su existencia, se aferra a esa humanidad, muere más rápido. Niega lo que es, bebe sangre de animal, sí que bebe la tuya, pero principalmente de conejo, era débil y por ello pensaba como un humano…hasta que tus amigos le dieron un coctel de sangre y se fortaleció y quiso más y se la negaron…Instinto básico, princesa._

_¿Crees que enloqueció?_

_Está muriendo por dentro._

_¿Qué podemos hacer?_

_Escapar de esta miseria para luego enfocarnos en ayudarle._

_Tengo un plan._

_Bien hecho._

_¿Damon?_

_¿Sí, Elena?_

_Te Amo._

Hola!_  
_

Antes que nada, una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, de verdad que estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por subirlo más rápido.

Intentaré subir aleatoriamente un capítulo de cada fic sin terminar.

Sigan leyéndome y comentando por favor!

Gracias a Estrella, Alii96 y Kristall Black y ms. CaroLinne por leerme y comentar!

Nota: El comentar aumenta las posibilidades de unas escenas hot en el siguiente capítulo y de que a Sage se le rompa el smoking!

Besos!


	7. De Bodas y Rosas VII

**Disclaimer: Nada de ésto es mío. Sólo la historia frustrada del "lo que hubiera sido sí..."**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero entre una cosa y otra, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y prefiero que aunque pase tiempo, sea un capítulo de calidad.**

**¡Disfrútenlo y no lo olviden, un review para mi inspiración!**

**.**

**7.-De Bodas y Rosas VII**

**.**

_Yo también te amo, Elena._

Damon abrió los ojos y se precipitó hacia un Stefan que se encontraba de espaldas, discutiendo con Schinichi.

Hincó los dientes en el cuello de Stefan, pero él se movió y no alcanzó la yugular, ni siquiera a rasgarlo de peligro. Apenas y eran unos rasguños los que había podido hacerle, cuando Schinichi le asestó un golpe en la nuca y lo derribó.

Se incorporó mientras la habitación le daba vueltas y atacó como un bólido a Schinichi, con los dientes le arrancó una cola y sangre amarga borboteó del interior. El zorro lanzó un grito de furia y se giró para atacarlo, en coalición con Stefan.

—¿Acaso eres tan débil hermanito, como para atacarme tú solo? —escupió Damon— cobarde.

—Déjame hacerlo yo sólo, Schinichi —terció Stefan lastimeramente, más parecido a un perro faldero que a un vampiro pensante.

—No seas idiota, Stefan—dijo Schinichi sin perder de vista a Damon —Él—lo señaló—, no es tan idiota, está planeando algo.

—Aquí no está su amigo Sage o la caza vampiros, está solo —Stefan se lanzó contra Damon quien ya lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Schinichi suspiró y estaba a punto de lanzarse en pos de los vampiros, cuando a lo lejos, escuchó un rechinido.

.

Elena se había quedado estática, esperando a que Damon se ocupara de los dos chicos para poder desatarse. Schinichi la había amarrado con cinturones, por lo que el intentar romperlos sería muy difícil, pero se encontraban muy flojos, quizá con un poco de suerte y el sudor de sus muñecas, pudiera zafar una mano.

Echó un vistazo a Damon, a simple vista parecía encontrarse bien, seguro y con aquella sonrisa salvaje que hacía que a Elena se le derritiera el corazón, mas cuando retrocedió, el chico cojeó un poco y también notó cómo usaba más la derecha para asestar golpes que la izquierda, sintió un vuelco en el estómago mientras se movía desesperadamente, sin importarle que la sangre comenzara a resbalar por sus muñecas al desatarlas.

En ese momento, Damon mordió a Stefan y éste cayó de bruces, inconsciente.

Con mucha fuerza, su mano salió disparada, libre. Con los dedos temblando, Elena desató la otra muñeca e intentó incorporarse, pero aún se encontraba muy débil. Exhausta, avanzó lentamente hacia la pared y recargándose de ella, llegó hasta la silla de madera. Con un esfuerzo que le pareció descomunal, rompió una pata y se acercó a Stefan.

_¡Damon! ¿dónde estás?_

_Lejos de ti, cariño. Dale un buen uso a tu estaca improvisada._

Schinichi y Damon peleaban lejos de Elena y Stefan. Lanzó un último vistazo a Damon, el cual parecía tener serios problemas pues el zorro kitsune lo había acorralado y le lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Miró una vez más a Stefan, la camisa blanca salpicada de sangre, el pantalón desgarrado, el cabello rizado, negro y mojado de sangre, las manos alargadas llenas de cicatrices y las uñas rotas, carcomidas, oxidadas. Stefan gimió y se giró, quedando boca arriba. Elena dio un salto atrás, asustada.

Aferrando con fuerza la estaca improvisada, se agachó a su lado y lo miró detenidamente.

¿Cómo pudo amar a un monstruo así? Se preguntó con desconcertante amargura.

Stefan abrió los ojos, pero no se movió, ni sonrió.

—Mátame.

Elena retrocedió instintivamente y aferró la estaca frente a ella.

—Vamos Elena, mátame.

En ese momento, Damon gritó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se precipitó hacia donde provenían los gritos, olvidándose de Stefan.

Schinichi hincaba un cuchillo afilado y café en la clavícula de Damon, cerca del corazón y lo retorcía, haciendo que el chico gritara más y cayera de rodillas. Después, la cabeza de Damon colgó de un lado, inerte.

Elena se había quedado estática, mirándolo todo sin pronunciar palabra. Caminó despacio hacia donde un Schinichi triunfante extraía sin cuidado la daga del pecho de Damon –ahora sabía que era una daga de madera- y éste caía a un lado, como un muñeco de Halloween, tétrico y cubierto de sangre, con la ropa rasgada y ni un pulso en la frecuencia especial.

_¿Damon? _Dijo Elena telepáticamente, dejándose caer a un lado del vampiro, ignorando por completo a Schinichi, le tomó la cabeza entre los brazos y lo besó.

Había una respuesta titilante, suave y frágil…

_¿Damon?_

_¿Damon?_

_¿Damon?_

_¿Damon?_

Shinichi se acercó a la pareja, con la daga girando entre sus dedos y sonriendo, la clavó en el corazón de Damon.

Elena sintió cómo se le escapaba el último hálito entre sus brazos, lo sostuvo, pero era como intentar tomar agua y aceite.

Empezó a irse…

Y fue ahí cuando comenzó a gritar.

.

Meredith frenó delante de la zona industrial de Fell's Church. Acarició su bastón con nerviosismo y buscó dentro de la guantera o en el piso algo que le pudiese ayudar, ya que tanto Damon como ella, eran fanáticos de llevar armas en todos lados.

Detrás del asiento había un frágil cuchillo de madera, doblado con escrupulosidad en un pañuelo rojo con las iniciales E.G. "_Elena Gilbert". _Se sintió un poco decepcionada y molesta de la evidente cursilería de Damon.

_Pero si tú también fueras un vampiro poderoso, ¿de qué serviría llevar armas? A excepción de una daga de madera para auto-infligirte heridas y hacer beber a un humano de su sangre…_ Meretih abrió la cajuela y buscó detrás algo que pudiera servirle, entonces encontró una maleta con ropa del tamaño de Elena y dinero en efectivo. Resoplando, la morena abrió los barriles que tenía pulcramente acomodados y los encontró vacíos.

Regresó a la parte delantera y tomó el bastón al tiempo que tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje de texto. Después, se concentró en la fábrica de azúcar abandonada. Casi sabía que se encontrarían ahí, pues era el único lugar abandonado cerca de la zona. Hacía tres años se había quemado y sólo quedaba la estructura básica más algunos artilugios abandonados, afortunadamente en aquélla época nadie resultó herido de gravedad y la marca comercial se marchó a otro pueblo de Virginia. Sin embargo, conocía el lugar a la perfección, pues antes era un requisito obligatorio visitarla y todos los años, Bonnie, Elena y Meredith se escabullían por las partes prohibidas mientras los demás chicos de su clase seguían a los trabajadores por un recorrido aburrido.

Rodeó la entrada principal y buscó alrededor otra para entrar. Había una puerta de metal oxidada con la pintura destartalada en muchas partes, tenía la cadena mal puesta y los rasguños cerca de la cerradura indicaban que tenía poco de ser forzada. La empujó con cuidado y las bisagras gimieron lastimosamente resonando como un espectro de la dimensión oscura. Avanzó con rapidez y cautela, sabiendo en qué recodos doblar y cuándo detenerse a escuchar.

Siguió avanzando hasta el centro del lugar, donde alguna vez se fundió el azúcar en enorme calderas y se vertía en diferentes contenedores para el distinto uso, cuando un grito retumbó por todo el lugar, precedido de un llanto desconsolado y ensordecedor. Meredith se recargó contra la pared mientras el pecho subía y bajaba y una sensación de pánico creciente la invadía. El llanto seguía retumbando junto con pequeños gemidos que se multiplicaban en eco. Sosteniéndose aún de la pared, volvió a avanzar y otro grito, más desgarrador aún, provenía del lugar hacia el que la chica se acercaba.

Quiso no pensar en que el grito bien podía venir de Elena. Y aunque eso le diera la esperanza para seguir avanzando, a sabiendas de que seguía con vida. ¿Existían muchos motivos para escuchar gritar así a alguien?

Entonces vio la luz y el llanto se hizo más fuerte. Esta vez distinguió palabras entremezcladas con gritos y gemidos.

_Damon._

Meredith se encontraba en el segundo piso, en la parte alta del edificio, desde donde podía ver y escuchar todo mejor. Se agachó y caminó hacia las enormes calderas que aún pendían de fuertes cadenas de hierro oxidado. Llegó a una especie de plataforma donde antaño los obreros se acercaban al caramelo lacerante por arriba. Entre las cadenas y las rejillas, Meredith miró hacia abajo y ahogó un grito, en la caldera principal, como un recipiente gigantesco de metal, había un líquido gris oscuro que borboteaba con pereza: Hierro fundido.

En medio de la habitación, con el antes inmaculado vestido manchado de sangre, se encontraba Elena meciendo en sus brazos a una masa deforme y sangrante que, con sobresalto, supo que era Damon. Elena se mecía de adelante hacia tras con la cabeza de Damon entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¡Damon!—gritó Elena mientras sacudía el cuerpo inerte del chico—. No, por favor—lloró Elena y hundió su rostro en el cabello de él, sin importarle mancharse la cara de sangre. Tomó las manos de él y le besó dedo por dedo, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban y dejaban marcas blancas en su rostro manchado de suciedad—, Damon…—gimió Elena sin apartar la vista del chico.

En ese momento, una risa atronadora provino de la oscuridad y para sobresalto de Meredith, Stefan caminó hacia Elena.

Él tenía la camisa manchada de sangre, arremangada hasta la altura de los codos. Y los zapatos y pantalón húmedos; por la sangre. Meredith se inclinó más y entornó los ojos. Stefan tenía un brillo rojizo en los ojos y una sonrisa demoníaca pintada en el rostro.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó Elena mientras protegía con su cuerpo a Damon —¡Te odio!

Stefan inclinó la cabeza y sin hacer caso de la chica, se acercó hasta ellos y dijo:

—¿Qué no me acerque a ustedes? ¿Qué me odias? ¿Sabes cuánto me importa eso a mí?— Volvió a reír y de un puntapié alejó a Elena de Damon. A continuación, alzó el cuerpo inerte del vampiro y lo arrojó a las calderas. Meredith rodó hacia la pared, quedando oculta entre las sombras justo a tiempo de que Damon chocaba contra el metal y caía desde aquella altura, al suelo.

No se movió.

—Dime Elena, princesa— Stefan alzó a Elena que ahora gritaba y forcejeaba sin apartar la vista de Damon. Sin delicadeza, tomó el rostro de la joven y la obligó a mirarlo —Si él muere, ¿te quedarás conmigo?

Elena lanzó un grito de furia y escupió al rostro sonriente de Stefan.

—Jamás—siseó.

Meredith se precipitó al borde y calculó el movimiento de la frágil daga que al final había tomado del auto de Damon. Alzó la mano y apuntó con toda su fuerza, concentrándose en el único movimiento.

Stefan se alzó de hombros y sonriendo una última vez, jaló la cabeza de la chica hacia un extremo e hincó los dientes en su cuello. Elena no gritó, por su rostro lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron y la mirada, opaca y sin vida, se posaron una última vez en Damon.

Ahogando un grito de furia, lanzó el cuchillo y éste le dio en el hombro a Stefan. El vampiro gritó y soltó sin cuidado a Elena, miró hacia arriba y ubicó a Meredith. Sonrió como un león a punto de dar el último zarpazo y brincó a un lado de la chica, impecablemente, sin hacer ruido ni un solo tropiezo.

—¡Stefan! —gritó Sage desde el otro extremo de la sala, aún llevaba el smoking puesto y parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a romper…

Stefan lo ignoró y rodeó a Meredith, los ojos emitían destellos verdes y rojizos, los pasos largos y precisos, como depredador.

—La cazadora de vampiros— sonrió de lado, enseñando los colmillos.

Meredith abrió los pies y distribuyó el peso, en caso de lanzarse al vacío, como 10 metros debajo, donde un Damon y una Elena se encontraban en el piso, como muñecos de tela. O lanzarse contra la pared, sin escapatoria.

—¡Por dios, Stefan! —gritó Sage y lo tomó del cuello, a velocidad vampírica—¿Estás loco?

Stefan sonrió sin apartar la vista de Meredith y sin que pareciera que el brazo de Sage le lastimara.

—Quizá—contestó.

—No es un quizá, es un sí a secas—dijo una voz a espaldas de Sage—Muy mal, Meredith, aquí sólo viniste a morir gratuitamente.

Meredith aferró el bastón con ambas manos y se precipitó hacia delante, pasando ágilmente entre los vampiros.

Sage jaló a Stefan y cayeron hacia la planta baja.

Schinichi abrió la boca, sorprendido. Meredith aprovechó para cortar una cola. El zorro se tambaleó. Otra cola cayó al piso.

Meredith se quedó quieta cuando pasó un tajo por encima de la cabeza. Schinichi se tambaleó pero no atacó, tampoco sangró.

—¿Qué diablos?— Alzó una mano y tocó a Schinichi.

.

Sage tiró a Stefan contra el piso y lo golpeó. Odiaba golpear a los vampiros, tan frágiles para él así como para ellos los humanos.

Stefan soltó una carcajada mientras la sangre le resbalaba de la boca. Volvió a golpearlo con fuerza y escuchó el complaciente sonido de la nariz al romperse. Un golpe más y la quijada quedó destrozada, el rostro comenzó a desfigurársele y Stefan siguió riendo, un sonido pastoso y macabro.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó al piso, haciendo un increíble hueco que retumbó en todo el edificio. Echó una mirada a Meredith, pero Stefan aprovechó para golpearlo en la yugular, con lo que apenas y le hizo daño.

Meredith seguía en el piso de arriba, moviéndose como una danzarina, atacando y estocando con precisión a un Shinichi que gritaba y se movía demasiado lento, intentado atraparla, pero en el último momento siempre se escurría por debajo. Al hombre zorro le faltaban cinco colas y el brazo izquierdo le colgaba en un ángulo extraño.

Stefan gruñó en ese momento y se abalanzó sobre Sage. Esta vez sí lo atrapó distraído y rodaron por el suelo, entre cortes y mordidas.

.

Bonnie se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y decidió concentrarse en caminar entre las ramas y hojarasca del bosque. Se aferró a la mano que Matt le tendía y pasó por una raíz extraordinariamente alta y grande. El chico se veía particularmente salvaje y apuesto, con el cabello rubio alborotado y la corbata del smoking desabrochada. Sus ojos azules brillaban peligrosamente y la comisura de la boca se encontraba cerrada férreamente, gesto de concentración.

Siguió avanzando en silencio, ahogando los sollozos que por dentro la carcomían, pues su mente se dividía en dos partes, una parecía la mala sintonización de una película de terror, donde alcanzaba a percibir vagas emociones de ira, frustración, odio, miedo, dolor…A veces el paisaje se confundía y en vez del marrón y naranja de los árboles, veía paredes con pintura desconchada, un fuerte olor de azúcar quemada mezclada con sangre…miraba la espalda ancha y fuerte de Matt y a veces, ágiles movimientos de un vestido coral y melena negra, después confundía plantas con la mirada roja con destellos verdes de Stefan, y a veces, las hojas que caían, parecían tul blanco, como el desgarrado vestido de Elena. ¿Cómo no llorar cuando no debía cerrar el canal psíquico por más que quisiera? Presenciar la posible muerte de Damon, ¿no le daba motivo para llorar? Ver a Stefan golpear a Elena ¿No la hacía acreedora a lágrimas rabiosas?

—¿Bonnie? —preguntó Matt tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente—, ¿qué sucede?

Bonnie se cubrió la cara con las manos y sin poder contenerse un minuto más, comenzó a llorar doblándose en dos. Matt la abrazó con fuerza, pero el llanto de la pelirroja era fuerte y continuo.

Matt miró al cielo mientras pequeñas y finas gotas de lluvia le mojaban la cara. Haciendo acopio de valor, despegó a Bonnie y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Bonnie tenía la mirada fija y las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro, pero contestó.

—Damon está muerto— Y se echó a llorar nuevamente.

Matt se apoyó en un árbol y levantó, casi cargando a Bonnie.

—Debemos encontrar el lugar, Bonnie.

La chica negó con la cabeza y nuevas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

—¡Bonnie! —gritó Matt—, Elena nos necesita.

—Todo está perdido —sollozó la pelirroja—, Elena no quiere vivir, Stefan se encuentra poseído por un demonio…— Alzó la vista y miró a Matt con sus enormes, redondos y tristes ojos castaños— está muerto de celos.

El chico miró a su amiga y tomó un poco de aire para relajarse, ella estaba triste, lo sabía y le dolía que su rostro en forma de corazón por vez primera parecía adulto, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas, el rictus duro de unos labios que se empeñaban en no llorar, las manos manchadas de tierra, el cabello rojo fresa normalmente salvaje gracias a los suaves rizos, colgaba escuálido y opaco entre los hombros tensos de una Bonnie adulta.

—Ven —le dijo, dándole la mano—. Debemos buscar ese árbol.

Bonnie le devolvió la mirada y asintió, incorporándose de un salto. Caminando sin ser guiada por entre ramas, hojarasca y madrigueras, sabiendo el lugar exacto hacia donde debía ir para terminar con esto.

Caminaron varios minutos mientras las gotas de lluvia eran más pesadas y caían con mayor frecuencia haciendo que Bonnie tiritara bajo el fino vestido, Matt la rodeó con un brazo y la frotó, intentando hacerla entrar en calor.

Las manos de él eran amables, suaves, cariñosas, cosa que nunca fueron las de Damon quien siempre tomaba lo que quería sin pedir permiso. Ahí donde alguna vez la piel se le enchinó mientras las manos de Damon la sostenían con firmeza y precisión, profesionalmente, las de Matt temblaban y a cada toque pareciera que necesitaba su permiso, siempre amables y caballerosas. Deseó girar la cabeza y besarlo, que la hiciera olvidar a Damon, el dolor que sentía en el pecho, el vacío en el cual su mente caminaba, que Matt Honeycutt la tomara allí mismo y la hiciera olvidar de todas las maneras posibles el sufrimiento que se estaba tragando, que la hiciera gritar de placer, aflojar la tensión con mil caricias que opacaran al vampiro Salvador.

—Salvatore —murmuró mientras obligaba a las lágrimas a regresar a su corazón muerto—. Salvador. Los vampiros salvadores, ¿Qué ironía!

Matt la abrazó con más fuerza, infundiéndole el coraje y valor que le hacían falta, que a cada momento flaqueaba y así, pronto llegaron a un claro en el bosque. Bonnie se detuvo y señaló el centro, Matt ahogó un grito.

En medio del círculo que formaban los árboles de forma natural, se encontraban difíciles y oscuros trazos entre varias estrellas de David, velas encendidas que el viento no amainaba, diversos animales destajados y sangre regada en varios picos de las estrellas, en algunos puntos se encontraba seca y en otros, se había cuajado.

Había un bulto en el medio, dentro de los círculos de contención. Se movía con lentitud.

—Esto es magia negra —susurró Matt.

—Quédate aquí—ordenó Bonnie mientras se dirigía a los picos más cercanos y los examinaba de cerca— sal, sangre, viento, lluvia, ira, muerte.

Dio pequeños brincos mientras Matt gritaba.

—¡Bonnie! ¿Qué haces?

—Tranquilo —contestó, mientras saltaba ágilmente—, lo que esté dentro no puede hacerme daño si sé done pisar, es como jugar buscaminas.

Matt apretó los puños pero no hizo nada por seguirla, sabía que no sería tan ágil como ella y cualquier equivocación, por nimia, pondría en peligro la vida de la pelirroja.

Aguzó la vista y se fijó en el extraño bulto que se movía y ahora escuchaba, gemía lastimeramente.

Bonnie llegó al último pentagrama y se quedó inmóvil, mientras las piernas le flaqueaban y caía en la tierra, removida y llena de sangre coagulada. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y echó a llorar.

—¡Bonnie! ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Matt acercándose un poco más, no parecía tan lejos, pero proporcionalmente, Bonnie se vepia más pequeña, más lejana, espectral. Dio un paso más y estiró las manos, desconcertado.

—¡Quédate ahí, Matt! —consiguió gritar la chica— . Esto—señaló a su alrededor—, es otra dimensión. Si entras, no podrás salir.

El corazón dio un vuelco y miró a Bonnie, tan lejana y frágil. La pelirroja alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, se retuvieron, se acariciaron y sonrió.

—Puedo salir, no te preocupes: Soy bruja —Y echó a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre allá? —preguntó Matt.

—Este es el real Stefan, no el que secuestró a Elena.

Matt sonrió y la felicidad le llegó a los ojos, pero el rostro de Bonnie la hizo desaparecer.

—Sin embargo—agregó—, sí fue quien hizo trato con Schinichi, le vendió su inmortalidad y su alma. Nunca fue ni será bueno, Matt. Schinichi es la marioneta de la diosa zorro; Inari. A éste—señaló al bulto-Stefan —, lo mantienen con vida para poder hacerse pasar por él y torturar a Elena, aunque el objetivo es matar a Damon —se le quebró la voz—, lo cual ya consiguieron…Matt—lo miró a los ojos—Stefan ya está muerto de todas formas…sólo sufre innecesariamente…yo podría ayudarlo.

Matt no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, asombrado. No había palabras que abarcaran todos sus sentimientos, ni llenaran sus expectativas, atinó a asentir y sonreír, dándole valor.

Bonnie se inclinó y traspasó el último círculo, quedando en la misma cárcel que mantenía al real Stefan en la vida terrenal.

El Stefan que había conocido, aún en sus peores etapas, tenía más vida y amor que aquél desparpajo cubierto de hierbas y estacas. El vampiro abrió los ojos, otrora verdes, hoy rojos con pecas verdes. Sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos marrones y redondos de Bonnie.

La sonrisa, siempre perfecta y radiante, se había convertido en una masa de sarro y sangre. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa fue más vigorosa y le infundió las fuerzas necesarias.

El vampiro la contempló largamente y después cerró los ojos, asintiendo apenas.

—Stefan Salvatore, te libero de todos tus pecados— Cerró los ojos y besó su mejilla. Los labios se le impregnaron de ceniza y donde lo besó, la forma de su boca fruncida era un hueco en la mejilla de él—. Puedes marchar en paz y los espíritus del bosque y el Sol de la eternidad te otorgue el descanso que merece un alma como la tuya. Buen Viaje y despedida te doy, hermano de la oscuridad. —Las palabras brotaron sin poderlas contener, trazó unos círculos que quedaron marcados en los cenicientos brazos y después, tomó una estaca de las muchas que había regadas en el círculo y la clavó en el corazón de Stefan Salvatore.

Posteriormente podría jurar que Stefan había sonreído una última vez antes que todo él se convirtiera en cenizas y después volara por el bosque, para perderse en su profundidad.

Bonnie se había quedado un rato quieta, mirando cómo los últimos rastros de ceniza desaparecían y las gotas de agua borraban lentamente el enorme y complicadísimo pentagrama que había mantenido cauto a un Stefan moribundo.

Las primeras líneas de cal y sal se desfiguraron cuando la lluvia golpeó con fuerza, entonces Matt se atrevió a caminar entre los ya desdibujados trazos y tomó a Bonnie, quien se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y prorrumpió en un largo y feroz llanto.

.

.

_¿Damon? _

_¡DAMON!_

Elena se encontraba en las trincheras, buscando al niño de ojos enormes y negros. Su vestido se encontraba manchado de sangre en todas partes, desde el corsé de lapislázuli, hasta el vaporoso tul.

_¡Damon!_ gritó de nuevo, mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía estar ahí, en las trincheras…sin Damon?

_¿Elena?_

Damon caminó entre las trincheras y Elena corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó y beso frenéticamente.

Los labios, cálidos, la recibieron con ternura. Disminuyeron su locura y la hicieron pensar claramente.

_¡oh, Damon! ¡Te amo!_ _¡Gracias a Dios, pensé que ese bastardo te había matado!_ gritó Elena mientras las manos de él la apartaban con sutileza y la obligaban a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Elena, escúchame. Ése no es Stefan. Él…_

Elena asintió mientras sonreía débilmente y se abrazaba a Damon, silenciosas lágrimas mojaron su hombro.

_Lo sé, amor mío, príncipe de mi corazón. Le entregó su inmortalidad a Schinichi a cambio de la venganza de ambos. Había soñado con eso desde hace meses…Pero nunca lo creí posible, hasta hoy. ¡Dios mío, de verdad te habría matado!_

_Estoy débil, eso no lo voy a negar, princesa mía, pero debemos detenerlo a toda costa. Debo salvarte y salvar a nuestros amigos. Vamos Elena, despierta._

_._

—¡Elena, despierta!— Meredith zarandeó a la rubia, primero con delicadeza y después con fuerza— ¡Vamos!

Elena abrió los ojos y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, sintiéndose de pronto bien, se levantó de un brinco no muy ágil gracias al todavía pomposo vestido y entonces el suelo estuvo muy cerca de su cara. Meredith la ayudó a enderezarse de un empujón y la arrojó contra la pared justo al tiempo que Stefan se estrellaba contra el suelo. Sage brincó ágilmente sobre él y lo sostuvo contra sí, después lo arrojó hacia arriba mientras Schinichi rodaba boca abajo.

Los tres seres estaban bañados en sangre, sudor y porquería, mientras el olor a caramelo era más penetrante, Elena miró hacia arriba y encontró el caldero donde antiguamente hervía la azúcar hasta convertirse en caramelo..Enfocó la vista, todavía borrosa y encontró que el caldero de un gris frío y metálico estaba rojo, algunas llamas danzarinas lo rodeaban.

—¡Meredith! —jaló de la manga a su amiga y señaló el caldero— ¡es hierro!

Meredith alzó la vista y empujó a su amiga hacia la salida. Elena forcejeaba mientras miraba hacia todos lados, despavorida.

_¡Damon! ¡Damon!_ gritaba mentalmente, pero el chico no contestaba y tampoco estaba a la vista. Se sentía tan débil, quizá si sólo cerrara los ojos, las cosas mejorarían, quizá si cerraba los ojos, Damon la abrazaría y la sacaría de ahí, quizá si cerraba los ojos, todo volvería a ser como debía de ser, si tan sólo cerrara los ojos…

—No, Elena, no—dijo Meredith— no duermas.

Elena parpadeó varias veces hacia su amiga y se recargó en la pared, estaba tan cansada…

Damon no se encontraba ahí…

Stefan le había clavado un puñal en el corazón…

Elena había gritado…

Stefan había bebido de su sangre hasta casi matarla…

Damon había hablado con ella…

Elena sólo quería dormir, comenzó a cerrar los ojos cuando un grito desgarrador la hizo abrirlos de golpe.

A unos metros, Shinichi se retorcía en el piso entre una masa de hierro y sangre, el caldero estaba volteado y arriba de él, se encontraba Damon. Sage rodó por el suelo y se levantó, sacudiéndose el hierro fundido como si fuera polvo, su piel brillaba de una extraña manera, casi como un ángel. Elena sabía que él no era un vampiro normal, sino uno muy poderoso y especial.

Damon brincó y cayó encima de Schinichi quien aún gritaba y retorcía debajo del hierro, sonrió con ésa sonrisa salvaje de bucanero que Damon Salvatore siempre tendría al enfrentarse a una lucha. De un corte preciso, Meredith le cortó las colas y con un solo golpe, le clavó su bastón en el corazón. Después le cortó la cabeza. Sage vertió más hierro en sus entrañas y Damon los ayudaba, todos eficazmente trabajando en equipo.

Elena se dejó caer en el piso, estaba muy cansada. Cerró los ojos y escuchó pasos a su lado, sonrió y miró al individuo.

Stefan se encontraba ahí, mirándola. Había dolor en su cara.

Elena no gritó, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar. Alzó la mirada y se deleitó con la pureza del esmeralda de su iris. Sonrió y Stefan le devolvió la sonrisa, después, él se desvaneció como ceniza.

.

.

Elena no recordaría muy bien cómo había salido de la fábrica, ni cómo reunió las fuerzas necesarias para subir al automóvil de Matt, ni cómo se las ingeniaría Damon para cargarla pese a que él también se encontraba muy lastimado, sólo recordaría a ciencia cierta el olor de Damon, sus brazos alrededor de ella, su cabeza descansando en su hombro, silenciosas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y después… Nada.

.

Damon contempló dormir a Elena mientras el auto avanzaba entre las calles de Fell's Church hacia la avenida Cotton. Había noqueado sus sentidos para que no sufriera más, había extraído ésos sentimientos y Damon las había encerrado en el corazón de él, protegiéndola de cualquier daño. Acarició los suaves rizos y no pudo evitar besar sus dedos, uno por uno, con amor reverencial.

Alzó la vista, Meredith lo observaba desde el espejo retrovisor, pero en su mirada gris no había repulsión o reproche, sólo simpatía y comprensión sincera.

—¿Está dormida?—preguntó Meredith.

—Sí, debe recuperarse de éste shock.

—Damon…Yo…—balbuceó Meredith desviando el contacto visual.

—Gracias—contestó Damon.

Meredith volvió a fijar los ojos en la carretera mientras sentía cómo se subía el calor a sus mejillas.

—¿Número 346?

Damon asintió y volvió a fijar su atención en Elena. Estaba muy fría y su pulso se mantenía bajo; eso lo preocupaba.

Se detuvieron frente a una bonita y acogedora casa blanca y azul, con un jardín muy cuidado de rosas rojas y violetas. Damon abrió la puerta y se agachó para tomar a Elena entre sus brazos. Meredtih rodeó el auto y se acercó hasta ellos. Damon se giró y la encaró.

—¿Qué pasará con Elena?

—No deseo que se convierta en Vampiro, si es lo que preguntas en realidad. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que siga siendo humana.

Damon dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la casa. Meredith lo siguió.

—¿Eso es todo? Te la llevas inconsciente a no sé dónde infiernos y ¿ya? —Meredith temblaba de furia, al final, el muy bastardo se había salido con la suya.

Damon la miró con exasperación.

—No me la voy a llevar a ningún lado, Meredith, no es una mascota. Pienso llevarla adentro, darle de tomar mi sangre aunque eso signifique drenarme, después le haré beber leche y vino de magia negra, la dejaré descansar y rezaré a Dios para que no muera y despierte siendo vampiro. Después la haré comer como humano, estaré ahí para darle la noticia de que Stefan murió y le volveré a dar de mi sangre para que se recupere. ¿Duda?

Meredith miró a Damon, tenía algunos moretones por el rostro, el labio partido, el cabello negro como la noche, aplastado de sangre y sudor. Su chamarra se encontraba rasgada y los ojos del chico, normalmente brillantes y misteriosos, se veían cansados y adoloridos. Inclinando la cabeza, Meredith se hizo a un lado.

—Cuídala, Salvatore.

—Más que a mi propia vida.

.

—Elena, lo que haré en éste momento es desnudarte y darte un baño. Necesito que despiertes.

Elena abrió los ojos como si una cubeta de agua fría le hubiera caído en el rostro. Se levantó de donde quiera que estuviese acostada y caminó hacia la primer pared que encontró, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

La verdad era que se encontraba totalmente desorientada.

Entonces un chico apuesto y muy sucio se acercó a ella, con cautela. Su primer impresión fue la de una pantera jugando con su presa y después, todo llegó como en un shock. Él era Damon. _Su Damon._

De pronto el vestido le pesaba demasiado, el corsé era asfixiante y se sentía sucia y cansada.

Comenzó a rasguñar el corsé, intentando recordar cómo se abría. Cada vez le asfixiaba más y más, la respiración se le aceleraba…

Abrió el primer cajón que encontró y vació su contenido sobre el suelo. Se arrodilló y comenzó a buscar unas tijeras.

Encontró unas y las apuntó al centro de su pecho, intetnado arquear la espalda para comenzar a cortar cuando Damon exclamó:

—¿Elena?¿¡Qué haces!?

—No pienso suicidarme— Se sorprendió de su respuesta lúcida— ,no seas idiota. Ayúdame a quitarme esto.

Damon se acercó, mudo de asombro y tomando dos finos lazos de la espalda de Elena, comenzó a abrir el corsé.

La falda cayó al piso. Damon alzó la vista, intentando no mirar.

Después, cayó el corsé.

.

.

.

**¡Hey! ¡Espero les haya gustado y se hayan quedado con ganas de más!**

**Recuerden, un besote tronadote por parte de Sage, Damon y Stefan para las siguientes chicas:**

**UshieVictoria**

**Guest**

**Sandy Petrova**

**Charlie Jean**

**Avarel Salvatore de Briel**

**Estrella**


	8. De Bodas y Rosas VIII

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados es mío, sino de la increíble L.J. Smith, ningún personaje sufrió maltrato y al contrario, se la pasaron incréible.**

**.**

**Hola chic s! Sé que he estado un rato ausente, pero ya ven, no es porque no quiera actualizar, sino porque he estado escribiendo. ¡Ya falta poco para terminar!**

**Disfrútenlo y ya saben, si les gustó o no, o quieren algo más, comenten!**

**Besos!**

**.**

**.**

**8.-De Bodas y Rosas VIII**

Meredith contempló por un largo tiempo la casa blanca con jardín floreado, las llaves jugueteando en su mano derecha, la manija del auto en la izquierda, su instinto le decía que se fuera y mañana regresara, que Bonnie también estaba débil a causa de toda la magia que había empleado, que tenía que volver a la casa de huéspedes y verificar que el daño de los malachs no hubiera trascendido, que la Señora Flowers lo hubiera contenido en su casa… ¿Y, cómo le iría a ella?

Pero su parte de amiga no le permitía moverse de ahí, sabiendo la clase de persona que era Damon.

¿Pero qué clase de persona era en realidad Damon?

Frío, cruel, arrogante, orgulloso, altanero, terriblemente guapo, una pantera acechando a su presa…Y una pantera que Elena siempre lograba domesticar y tener como a un lindo gatito.

Bufando, se giró y subió al auto dispuesta a volver más tarde, había mucho más que hacer.

.

Bonnie caminó dando traspiés hasta su habitación asignada en casa de la señora Flowers, ¿cómo había llegado? ¿qué había sucedido? No le interesaba, estaba muy cansada.

Se arrojó a la cama y cerró los ojos, pero de pronto, las horquillas y el vestido le picaron por todas partes. Se incorporó con lentitud y unas amables manos la ayudaron a deshacerse de los molestos pasadores. Bonnie sonrió sin abrir los ojos, seguramente sería Merry ayudándola tan eficaz como siempre, sin embargo ésas manos amables se habían detenido cuando ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a que le quitaran el vestido.

Ésas manos tocaron titubeantes su espalda desnuda, recorrieron sus hombros y acariciaron sus rizos mojados. Bonnie abrió los ojos y se giró, encontrándose a varios centímetros por debajo de la mirada de Matt, que muy tenso se mantenía quieto y sin respirar.

Sin pensárselo, Bonnie lo miró por un momento y se paró de puntillas, atrapando su cuello entre sus manos y obligándole a agacharse hasta que los labios de él estuvieron a la altura de la nariz de ella, Matt tragó saliva y se mantuvo quieto, hipnotizado por los labios tan rosas de ésa pequeña mujercita, si hiciera un leve movimiento, si Bonnie se levantara un poco más, podrían besarse y liberar la tensión que entre ellos crecía…

Bonnie cerró los ojos deliberadamente y se levantó lo más que pudo de puntillas, Matt la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Si pensó que sería un beso inocente y corto, fatigado o casto, se había equivocado; Bonnie se aferró a su camisa y Matt clavó sus dedos en la cintura, sintiendo el tul fino arrugarse y romperse. Pasó la mano por toda la espalda de la pelirroja y ésta se arqueó involuntariamente, pegándose completamente al torso de él. Mordió el labio inferior de Matt, provocando un gruñido sordo, Matt acarició su cintura y bajó las manos y las volvió a subir, presa de una repentina ansiedad.

La chica se separó lo suficiente para besar su cuello y escucharlo gruñir por lo bajo.

Tiempo después no sabría cómo habían llegado al piso ni cómo la camisa de Matt estaba hecha un ovillo ni porqué ella estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él ni cómo se había desabrochado su vestido, ni por qué las manos del rubio vagaban por sus mulsos y sus dedos trazaban perezosos círculos que no llegaban a donde la parte animal de ella deseaba, pero a pesar de ésas lagunas, se sentía bien.

Bonnie succionó el lóbulo de Matt y éste la apretó con fuerza, las delicadas caricias se iban haciendo escasas para volverse precisas y atrevidas, la torpeza había quedado olvidada cuando Bonnie se había sentado encima de él. Todo estaba bien, le decía una vocecilla interna a Matt mientras sus manos acariciaban los pequeños pechos de la pelirroja y ésta emitía suaves gemidos contra su cuello, con torpeza, bajó el corsé y las piedras crujieron en protesta. Se separó un poco y miró a Bonnie.

Los rizos estaban increíblemente desacomodados, sus labios hinchados por los besos y las mejillas arrebatadas, era un rubor bonito que descendía por su cuello y se perdía entre el escote del vestido. Tragó saliva y miró a Bonnie McCullough como nunca antes la había visto, como una mujer altamente sensual y provocativa.

—Creo que deberíamos parar, Bonnie—dijo con voz ronca Matt, desviando la mirada.

—Yo no… quiero que… pares—susurró Bonnie mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Matt y dirigió sus manos hacia la parte del cinturón.

Matt gimió cuando la pequeña mano de ella tocó su dureza, en un solo movimiento y gracias a las largas horas de entrenamiento en la secundaria, la cogió con un brazo y la acostó en la cama, él encima, ella sintiendo todo su cuerpo. Se besaron un poco más mientras la ropa comenzaba a caer a un lado, por arriba y debajo. Acarició los muslos de Bonnie mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, tocó la suave seda de sus pantaletas y la miró un poco más, por vez primera se sintió como un depredador y por alguna parte de su cerebro, pensó en Damon y que quizá así sería como se sentía, la omnipotencia de tener a su presa debajo y dispuesta, dócil y ávida.

Con el pulgar acarició la cara interior de sus muslos tersos y después el monte de Venus, Bonnie ahogó un gemido y apretó las piernas alrededor de Matt, nada más excitante que eso, pensó por un momento antes de acomodarse más arriba y besarle el vientre, el ombligo, acariciar sus muslos y más allá, subir por su sostén, hacerlo a un lado y besar los pezones más hermosos que tenía, los pechos pequeños salpicados de pecas y erectos.

Volvió a dirigir su mano hacia el interior de los muslos y lo sintió húmedo y dispuesto, no podía esperar otra cosa, era enloquecedor el momento de tenerla tan cerca y saber lo que a continuación pasaría. _¡Pero, un momento!, _pensó Matt, _Es Bonnie, tu amiga, es ¡VIRGEN!_

Se recostó a un lado, intentando no mirarla a los ojos y relajarse, las únicas prendas que tenían puestas era la interior, era tan…excitante.

—¿Matt?—le llamó Bonnie con suavidad—, sé en qué estás pensando, pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo.

Volvió el rostro y miró con fijeza a la pelirroja con los ojos vidriosos y las pupilas dilatadas, los rizos desacomodados y todo su cuerpo tenso y en espera, dispuesto.

—Bonnie, eres hermosa, pero no creo ser el indicado—sentenció Matt —tu primera vez debe ser con alguien a quien ames y te ame, que lo haga mágica y no después de haber liberado la tensión de un día, alguien que sea experto y te guíe correctamente, que no te haga sentir dolor…

La carcajada de Bonnie le interrumpió, la miró atónito.

—Tú quieres que…¡ja! ¡ja!...Vamos Matt, sé tu secreto. Eres Virgen.

Matt sintió como se ruborizaba mientras Bonnie lo decía con tanta naturalidad. Ella lo miró y sonrió de lado, muy al estilo Damon Salvatore en conquista.

—somos amigos, ambos somos vírgenes, tenemos tensión sexual contenida por los diversos hechos de ésta mañana, ambos queremos hacerlo y nos atraemos, ¡hagámoslo!

Bonnie se lanzó contra Matt y lo besó con fuerza y decisión, el chico acarició su cintura y después, lentamente, bajó su bóxer mientras ella hacía lo mismo con sus pantaletas y se colocaba encima.

El chico le quitó el sostén y Bonnie bajó lentamente, mientras ambos contenían el aliento, una mezcla de dolor y maravilla se dibujó en el rostro de Bonnie mientras lo más profundo se rompía dentro de ella y se acoplaba al cuerpo de Matt, se quedaron quietos un momento, mientras ella se apoyaba en las manos que él le tendía y lo sujetaba con fuerza, sin notarlo, había cerrado los ojos y apretado los labios, mientras Matt la miraba con los ojos como platos.

Después de unos minutos, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente y Matt soltó el aire que tenía, mientras lo único que pensaba era que _Eso, eso era maravilloso._

.

Meredith se detuvo a mitad de la carretera, después de haber pasado la curva que meses atrás los había atrapado y Damon, poseído, no se movió ni un ápice por rescatarlos. Todavía, después de tanto tiempo, al pasar por ahí, sentía vértigo y hoy, más que nunca se sentía sola y devastada.

Bonnie ya estaría en la casa de huéspedes, con Matt y la señora Flowers, seguramente Sage con Sable y Garra también, Alaric no estaba ahí y ella se sentía sola, terriblemente sola. Se recargó en el volante y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, vaya, estaba asustada de sí misma, su soledad y de lo que había ocurrido, de los invitados, de Judith y de todos los seres de la otra dimensión… ¿Qué habría sido de Lady Ulma?

Las lágrimas dieron paso a un llanto suave y después a uno más fuerte que no pudo controlar, su cuerpo se convulsionó por el llanto y cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, salió del auto y comenzó a andar por la carretera, llorando siempre.

Alguien la hizo girar y la abrazó, eran unos brazos descomunales, el olor aunque limpio y fresco, también tenía algo de salvaje.

—¡Oh, Sage!—gimió mientras se dejaba caer en sus brazos.

—Mademoiselle, _courage_, todo está bien— Sage se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Meredith y la cargó sin problemas, avanzó hacia el auto y la acomodó en el asiento trasero. Comenzó a conducir y en unos minutos llegó a la casa de huéspedes, todo parecía normal, sin que una boda o algo parecido la hubiesen afectado, se felicitó internamente por el trabajo, sacó a la chica del auto y avanzó hacia la casa.

La señora Flowers lo esperaba en la puerta, inclinó la cabeza y pasó por el umbral, acomodó a la chica en el sofá viejo y volvió a salir inmediatamente, sin que la Señora se hubiese movido de su lugar.

—¿Así que eso es todo?—le preguntó la Señora Flowers.

Sage asintió y le tendió una mano.

—Fue un placer luchar a su lado, _madame,_ pero mi tiempo en éste lugar se ha agotado, los malachs han sido definitivamente alejados de ésta estrella de poder, nadie recuerda nada fuera de que el día de hoy fue hermoso y apacible. Mi padre se pondrá furioso si sabe que me volví a escapar. Es mejor que me marche.

La señora Flowers le estrechó la mano y sonrió.

—Te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste en mi jardín, eres bienvenido cuando así lo desees. Buen viaje, Sage.

Ambos se abrazaron y después, Sage avanzó hacia el bosque. Ya lejos, Garra se posó sobre su hombro y Sable caminó a su lado, una figura verdaderamente asombrosa.

Se escuchó un ligero susurro y momentos después, Sage ya no se encontraba ahí, sino en el fin del mundo, donde los soles no se escondían y todo se teñía de un romántico color sangre.

.

Bonnie había estado contemplando el techo desde hacía varias horas, su cuerpo se sentía de hule, las extremidades le hormigueaban y estaba muy cómoda para moverse, los brazos de Matt la rodeaban y su cabeza descansaba entre la clavícula y los brazos de éste. Habría sido algo romántico, pensó Bonnie mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba hasta los hombros con la sábana, si no hiciera un calor de los infiernos y ambos estuvieran empapados en sudor.

Cerró los ojos y revivió el momento en que él, encima de ella, sudaba a mares mientras no paraban de gemir, la cama estaba húmeda y algunas gotas resbalaron por la nariz de Matt y cayeron en las mejillas de Bonnie, sonrió y algunas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago. Había sido tan…Especial.

Los brazos del chico volvieron a rodearla y se sintió cómoda y protegida, como cuando conoces tu manta preferida y todo el mundo mejora al echártela encima. Cerró los ojos y tuvo un sueño muy apacible y feliz.

El sonido del agua hizo despertar a Bonnie, estaba sola en la cama y el vapor se escabullía por la rendija de la puerta del baño, ya había oscurecido. Buscó a tientas su ropa interior y caminó hacia el baño, las extremidades le dolían un montón mientras daba los pasos. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Matt de espaldas, duchándose.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y deslizó la corrediza para entrar en la ducha, abrazó a Matt mientras dejaba que el agua la salpicara y relajara sus músculos adoloridos. El chico se giró y la abrazó, sus cuerpos se entendían aunque sus mentes no.

Tomó el champú y con torpeza lo colocó en el cabello de Bonnie, intentó masajearlo, pero era una selva de rizos mojados, Bonnie soltó una risita y comenzó a hacerlo ella misma, entonces él tomó el jabón y frotó el cuerpo de ella, rememorando cada detalle de las últimas horas, su cuerpo descansado, reaccionó y él no pudo evitar besarla con fuerza, acariciarla, hacerle el amor una vez más, ahí en la ducha, mientras el agua confundía sus gritos.

.

Damon avanzó de un lado a otro, manteniendo las manos y la mente ocupada.

Se encontraba en la cocina, buscando algo sencillo y fácil que preparar en el refrigerador, había poca cosa en realidad, un cuarto de queso, algunas rebanadas de jamón, huevos, crema y aderezo…Ya vería que hacer con eso. Afinó el oído, el agua caía en la planta superior y chocaba contra algo suave; la piel de Elena, era agua y vapor, mucho vapor. Ese simple detalle preocupó a Damon, si Elena estaba usando el agua demasiado caliente (él sabía que ella acostumbraba a bañarse con agua tibia casi fría), significaba que tenía frío, era la falta de sangre y la quizá, muy probable conversión a vampiro…

Salió al jardín y el aire de la tarde le golpeó el rostro, miró un momento ése jardín protegido con varios árboles y flores por todos lados, un columpio a la sombra de una hermosa jacaranda y del otro lado, una pequeña huerta con jitomates, lechugas, pepinos y otras cosas más que utilizar para la vida diaria.

Por un momento se imaginó su vida si fuera humano y Elena lo amara, si ambos olvidaran todo o la vida fuera más fácil…Ella tomando una ducha, él haciendo la cena…

Ella tomando una ducha, él duchándose con ella…

Ambos haciendo la cena.

Ella tomando una ducha, él haciendo la cena, un hermoso bebé de cabello negro y ojos lapislázuli durmiendo en su corralito en la sala.

Una hermosa nena de cabello negro y ojos lapislázuli siendo duchada por ambos, después de cenar.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas y todas muy halagüeñas, Damon sacudió la cabeza y recogió un poco de lechuga y jitomates, entró a la casa y volvió a enfocarse en la cena. Intentando borrar las nuevas fantasías sumándose a las anteriores.

Comenzó a lavar la lechuga y los jitomates, prendió una cacerola y vertió agua, esperando improvisar algún platillo gourmet sobre la marcha. Las imágenes de Elena hacía algunos minutos atrajeron toda su atención.

Suspiró y abrió el agua del lavadero, dejó que se llenara y después metió la cabeza, cediendo a las imágenes y recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente.

…

—_¿Elena?¿¡Qué haces!?_

—_No pienso suicidarme— Se sorprendió de su respuesta lúcida—, no seas idiota. Ayúdame a quitarme esto._

_Damon se acercó, mudo de asombro y tomando dos finos lazos de la espalda de Elena, comenzó a abrir el corsé._

_La falda cayó al piso. Damon alzó la vista, intentando no mirar._

_Después, cayó el corsé._

_Damon alzó la vista lentamente, primero miró los estrechos talones y las piernas recubiertas en finas medias blancas, rotas en algunas partes y desgarradas desde la pantorrilla al muslo, donde ¡por favor! Un fino liguero de encaje todavía las sostenía en su lugar._

_No quería mirar, de verdad que no quería hacerlo, no sin que Elena estuviese plenamente consciente y de acuerdo, deseaba ser el caballero que ella merecía, el príncipe de su princesa._

_Conteniendo la respiración, desvió la mirada hasta sus hombros, esos hombros desnudos que parecían resaltar con un corsé blanco bordado, ésos hombros que enmarcaban un cuello largo y fuerte, lleno de sangre caliente y deliciosa, bien dispuesta. Se enfocó en los rizos y con manos más hábiles de lo que en realidad eran, deshizo el nudo de listón de seda y el sujetador cayó al piso, alborotando el cabello rubio y así cubriendo su segundo delirio más grande._

_En un acto reflejo, Elena posó sus manos en cruz sobre su torso y giró despacio la cabeza, con una mirada evaluadora y manipuladora, muy propia de la antigua Elena, sonrió con ésa sonrisa de chica cuando sabe que ella tiene el poder y un hombre no es más que un buen, amable y complaciente juguete si una sabe dónde mover los botones._

—_¿Damon?—susurró._

—_Dime—contestó con más ligereza de la que en realidad sentía._

—_Estás todo sucio._

—_Tú estás peor, princesa—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—. Vamos, déjame darte un baño y después lo que necesitas es una buena taza de leche y dormir._

_Damon abrió la puerta del baño, clavando la vista en un punto de la alfombra francesa, esperando a que se incendiara o mínimo, la alfombra se lo tragara. Sintió a Elena pasar a su lado y después escuchó el agua caer y el vapor comenzó a salir._

—_¿Elena? Las toallas están en ése cajón, acá puedes usar la ropa que gustes. Voy a…voy a preparar algo de comer, sí._

_Damon salió de la habitación mientras un enorme bochorno lo aplastaba._

_Toda su pasión reprimida, toda su sexualidad dormida, toda la sangre perdida, todo el amor por ella lo arrastraba a regresar y besarla, hacerle el amor en el baño, prometerle la eternidad…Hacerla suya y declararle lo evidente; que él era de ella._

_Bajó a la cocina, dispuesto a darle una comida balanceada, lo más humano y apetecible posible, quería distraer su mente, arrancar ésos impulsos...Sacarla de su mente, dejarla de amar tanto…Olvidar el dolor por su hermano…olvidarlo todo. Sólo debería enfocarse en una cosa a la vez, bien, eso sería fácil._

…

Damon sacó la cabeza del lavadero y pasó las manos por el cabello, estaba cansado y quería dormir mucho tiempo, necesitaba beber sangre humana y reordenar sus pensamientos.

Cortó los jitomates y la lechuga, acomodándolos en un plato, mientras en el agua que ya estaba hirviendo dos huevos se cocinaban, hizo rollitos de jamón con queso y preparó un poco de té de hierbabuena, esperando eso le gustara a Elena.

Un silencio repentino hubo en la casa, Elena ya había salido de la ducha.

Puso todo en una bandeja y esperó unos momentos, dándole tiempo de que se vistiera. Tocó la puerta y esperó. Dentro no se oía ningún ruido.

—¿Elena?—aguzó el oído, nadie contestó— ¿Elena?

Más silencio.

—Elena, voy a entrar.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, mientras la piel se le erizaba en la nuca, había algo malo ahí, _lo sabía._

Elena se encontraba parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Sólo tenía puesta una playera negra y unos bóxers de Damon, él caminó hasta colocarse detrás de ella y la miró con cuidado disimulado, pero la chica no se movió ni un ápice.

—¿Elena?

—Mira lo que me hizo—dijo ella. Señaló su cuello moreteado sin quitar la vista del espejo. Alzó la playera hasta el ombligo y señaló algunos moretones entre verde y negros que tenía ahí, movió los brazos y Damon miró las marcas de lazo en su antebrazo y más moretones en la muñeca, siguiendo hasta su cuello, que se encontraba de un feo negro y rojo. Lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Elena pero siguió sin moverse—, nunca pensé que él, entre todos los hombres de éste universo me lastimara…Yo—titubeó—, yo era la clase de chica que le hace daño a chicos como él, no al revés…Él— Agachó la cabeza y sus hombros temblaron a causa del sollozo—, yo nunca lo amé. Yo lo dañé.

Damon giró a Elena y la abrazó con fuerza mientras los temblores se convertían en gemidos y después en sollozos incontrolables.

—Tú no lo dañaste, princesa mía. Él eligió ése camino. Pagó por él y —las palabras se le quebraron al decirlas—… Y él ya no está aquí para lastimarte, ni para que YO lo maltrate.

—Todo estará bien, Damon.

Elena miró al vampiro y lo besó en la mejilla. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron y de algún modo, estaban sumidos en un profundo abrazo, íntimo y ajeno al mundo, un abrazo inocente que pedía más y de pronto, sus labios se buscaron, Damon besó con delicadeza, pero Elena pedía más, sus manos se habían aferrado al cuello y su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia delante, tocándose, abrazándose hasta no dejar ni un espacio. Elena se peleaba con quitarle la chamarra de cuero y Damon exploraba la piel suave debajo de su playera, ambos extasiados.

Elena empujó a Damon y él cayó de espaldas a la cama, la chica siguió besándolo mientras sus labios y caricias se volvían incontrolables.

—Elena, para—entrecortadamente dijo Damon—, para.

El chico se giró, dejando a Elena debajo y se levantó de un salto. La cabeza le daba vueltas, ya fuera por la falta de alimento o la excitación que le ocasionaba estar así con ella.

Elena se incorporó a medias, con las mejillas arrebatadas y el cabello alborotado.

—Estás muy débil, princesa —Pasó con suavidad su mano por la mejilla de ella—. Come algo, te he preparado un manjar. Inténtalo, tú debes comer para generar sangre y tu cuerpo se reponga, has perdido mucha y yo no puedo darte mucho de la mía porque corres el riesgo de convertirte en vampiro.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la cama, regresó trayendo un plato con comida y leche, lo colocó en la mesa de noche y palmeó las almohadas.

—Anda, a comer.

Elena, que había seguido cada uno de sus movimientos con cara de póquer, miró del plato de comida a Damon sin poderse creer ni un momento cómo la había alejado, cómo se había controlado y lo íntegro que se encontraba. Ella era un mar de emociones, un vaso de agua lleno, cualquier vibración la haría gotear y todo se vendría abajo.

En silencio y obedientemente, Elena se deslizó hasta las almohadas y dejó que Damon la arropara y le colocara la bandeja en las rodillas, realmente olía bien, cortó un trozo de huevo y lo probó, sabía absolutamente exquisito y su estómago se lo agradeció, no había notado lo hambrienta que se encontraba.

Damon la miró un momento y después se deshizo de su camisa, se sacó las botas y abrió algunos cajones, arrojando ropa limpia sobre la cama. Era un espectáculo digno de ver mientras comía, pues aunque las mejillas se le habían arrebatado, Elena no podía apartar la vista de su tórax fuerte, su espalda fuerte, sus brazos flexibles y la fina pelusa que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta la hebilla de su pantalón.

El chico alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Damon, sintió cómo se ruborizaba y apartó la mirada.

—Me agrada que me mires, Elena—su voz acariciante—, pero puedes atragantarte. Ten— Le extendió un control remoto—. Iré a bañarme.

Elena prendió la pantalla, pero Damon había regresado y la besó en la frente.

—Te amo Elena Gilbert.

.

Cuando Damon salió de la ducha, había pasado mucho tiempo, el suficiente para serenarse y que Elena estuviera dormida, que él pudiera observarla un momento y luego salir a cazar. Estaba muy cansado, era cierto, pero había perdido mucha sangre y si él no se mantenía en forma, no podría cuidar a Elena. Si él no se mantenía entero, cuando ella asimilara que Stefan había muerto, se rompería en miles de pedazos y él estaría ahí para pegarlos con paciencia y amor.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras cuando Damon salió del baño y tomó su chamarra de cuero del piso, tomó sus botas en silencio y abrió la puerta del corredor.

—¿Damon?—murmuró Elena.

El joven se acercó hasta el pie de cama y habló bajo.

—Aquí estoy.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó la chica, adormilada. Se hizo a un lado de la cama y golpeó las almohadas con su característica voz mandona—, es muy tarde, ven a dormir.

Él aguantó la respiración, esperando que ella despertara y dijera que fue un error, pero Elena no hizo ningún movimiento extraño. Volvió a dar palmaditas a la almohada, con gesto impaciente.

—No puedo dormir sin ti.

Jamás, ni en sus más recónditos sueños, pensaría que Elena le habría dicho eso. Como en un sueño, Damon dejó caer las botas y la chamarra, se deshizo de su pantalón y con cuidado, se acostó a un lado del amor de su vida, con mucho cuidado de no tocarla y moviéndose en lo mínimo, para que no se asustara.

Elena lo miró y frunció el cejo.

—Vamos Damon te congelarás si no te metes en las cobijas.

La chica hizo a un lado las cobijas y lo miró inquisitivamente.

Con precaución, Damon se acostó a su lado, sin tocarla y por un momento, recordó la ceremonia de los recién casados, cuando los padres de ambos los acostaban en una cama gigante, el cura les daba la bendición y los sirvientes se retiraban, dejándolos a la luz de las velas y su inexperiencia, al otro día los padres irrumpían en la habitación y comprobaban que se hubiese consumado el matrimonio. Ambos se quedaron quietos a la luz de la luna.

—Buenas noches, Elena.

—Buenas noches, Damon—contestó la chica al tiempo que tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos—Gracias por todo.

Él iba a contestar cuando sintió la respiración de ella relajarse, su cuerpo aumentó de temperatura y momentos después, él mismo se encontró cerrando los ojos y buscando a tientas el cuerpo suave de Elena para fundirse en un abrazo y dormir profundamente, sintiéndose por vez primera seguro y confortable, que todo estaría bien teniéndola a su lado.

.

.

.

.

**Chan, chan...Esto está por terminar.**

**Reviews por favor!**

**Besos y abrazos, prometo actualizar muy pronto.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Paola =)**


	9. De Bodas y Rosas IX

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, sino de la increíble L. J. Smith. Sólo la historia y los hechos narrados son míos.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora: ¡Disfrútenlo mucho!**

**Y gracias a mis incondicionales que siempre me dejan Reviews , le dan Favs o Follow.**

**Al final de esta historia (que no es por chismosa, pero casi termina), haré una lista de agradecimiento a mis incondicionales.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**IX.- De Bodas y Rosas**

.

.

.

.

Elena despertó gritando.

Abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue oscuridad.

Unas manos la sujetaron con firmeza y Elena gritó más fuerte, pidió ayuda y forcejeó contra el cuerpo que la tumbaba en la cama.

—¡Elena, soy yo!—dijo una voz—. Tranquilízate.

La chica se calló de golpe y las manos que la mantenían tumbada en la cama aflojaron su agarre, aprovechándose de eso, dio media vuelta y se arrojó al piso, gateando hacia la pared sin hacer caso de las magulladuras que la alfombra le causó en las rodillas y palma de las manos.

—¡Damon, Stefan me tiene, Stefan me tiene, Damon!—gritó Elena con todas sus fuerzas mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, un sentimiento de desesperanza la invadió, el mismo que desde meses llevaba cargando en su corazón, las lágrimas que le oprimían el pecho escaparon por fin— ¡Ayúdame!—gimoteó.

La luz se prendió y Damon se acercó con cautela, con las palmas hacia arriba en gesto inofensivo.

Sólo tenía puesto los calzoncillos y una camiseta blanca, descalzo y despeinado, el chico se arrodilló a su lado, con gesto triste.

—¡Oh, Damon!—suspiró Elena y se abalanzó a sus brazos—, por un momento pensé… pensé…

—Todo está bien, Elena mi princesa. Fue un mal sueño— La consoló Damon mientras la estrechaba con fuerza—. Ven, arriba, yo velaré tu sueño, no te preocupes, nadie vendrá a perturbarte, mi amor.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, la hizo subir y acostarse mientras la acobijaba como una niña pequeña.

—Tranquila, princesa. Nada malo te va a pasar, estás en un lugar a salvo, sé que los eventos de hoy te han dejado cansada y en shock pero antes que tu cerebro procese todo lo ocurrido, necesito que descanses y tu cuerpo se recupere físicamente para lo que viene.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Elena mientras todo le daba vueltas—, Tú estás aquí y eso es lo importante. Nada malo nos pasará, sólo fue un mal sueño—repitió con docilidad—, ¿verdad, mi amor?

—No, nada malo nos pasará. Pero debo confesar que te tengo controlada para que no caigas en la histeria por el momento.

—Estoy sedada, dices—sentenció Elena mientras reía. Tenía razón Damon, era muy incoherente todo, debería enojarse porque él estuviera en su cabeza, pero en vez de eso, sólo le causaba una frívola diversión—. Tengo sueño—dijo como niña pequeña mientras los ojos se le cerraban. Lo último que vio fue a Damon inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

...

—Buenos días Meredith—saludó Bonnie mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos—. Vaya, te ves un poco cansada ¿dormiste mal?—preguntó alegremente mientras tomaba una taza de café que la señora Flowers había preparado—. Gracias señora Flowers.

Se sentó a un lado de su amiga en la barra de la cocina y la miró fijamente. Meredith buscó su mano y la apretó con cariño intentando sonreír.

—La verdad es que no estoy bien—dijo la morena mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—, ¿tú no lo sientes? Stefan se ha ido, le fallé como amiga a Elena al no haber notado los cambios, le fallé a Fell's Church al no protegerlo de más amenazas…Le fallé a Stefan—terminó en un susurro.

—Claro que no, Meredith—contestó Bonnie mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. ¿En qué momento Meredith admitía sus miedos y Bonnie era la que la confortaba?— Eres una cazadora de vampiros, pero también eres un ser humano con problemas complejos que ocupan su tiempo, las amenazas siempre existirán, desde un ambicioso delincuente que venda su alma al demonio, hasta malachs que busquen las migajas de poder que aún quedan en nuestra ciudad, tu misión, amiga, no es no dormir y torturarte por cosas que son inevitables, sino buscarles una solución a lo "súper heroína".

Matt que había llegado justo cuando Bonnie hablaba, se quedó maravillado de la seguridad que la pelirroja desprendía y no pudo evitar querer abrazarla y no soltarla, pero en ése momento la señora Flowers le tendió una taza de café.

—Vamos, únetenos.

Bonnie y Meredith giraron la cabeza, la primera sonriendo inocentemente y la segunda con aflicción.

Se recargó en el fregadero y sorbió un poco de café antes de hablar.

—No es culpa tuya, Mer. En cuanto a Stefan, dios sabe cuánto lo quise como amigo, era un buen individuo y las razones por las cuales él tomó ése camino o qué lo llevó a su fin…Sólo él las supo, pero si te consuela, al final, cuando Bonnie lo liberó de la miseria en la que se encontraba, él era feliz.

Meredith se levantó de un salto y se echó a sus brazos, dándole las gracias por sus palabras, Matt le devolvió el abrazo afectuosamente.

—Bueno queridos, quizá deberían ir a ver cómo se encuentran Elena y Damon. Debemos ser fuertes y ayudarles en todo lo que necesiten, ayer mamá dijo que estaban débiles y destrozados, Elena aún no ha despertado y Damon necesita mucha sangre, ambos la necesitan, pero él más que ella.

Bonnie asintió y se puso de pie.

—Iré a cambiarme mientras ustedes dos se terminan el café, señora Flowers ¿nos acompañará, cierto?

—Querida, eso quisiera, pero debo hacer unas cosas por acá de protección, pero les he preparado un bolso con cosas que quizá necesiten. Envíales mis más sinceros deseos y en cuanto tengan una oportunidad, que vengan a visitarme, esta siempre será la casa de todos ustedes— La señora Flowers miró un largo momento a la pelirroja, desnudándola, abriendo sus secretos. La mujer alzó las cejas y soltó una risita—. Y a pesar de todo, el amor sigue en el aire. ¡Qué joven quisiera ser, otra vez!— entre risitas, se alejó hacia su jardín, hablando sola acerca de la juventud.

Meredith miró inquisitivamente a Bonnie y negó con la cabeza.

—No te salvarás, Bonnie McCullough.

Bonnie miró al piso antes de salir huyendo.

….

El timbre volvió a sonar, era la quinta o sexta vez que lo hacía.

Damon dio varios pasos antes de detenerse frente a la puerta y tomar aire.

Sabía quiénes se encontrarían del otro lado, pero emocionalmente se sentía débil para hacerles cara. Sin embargo, el timbre no dejó de chillar.

El vampiro abrió la puerta y cerró los ojos mientras la luz le dañaba la vista. Fuera estaban Meredith, Bonnie y Matt. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y agradeció cuando se cerró la puerta y todo volvió a la oscuridad.

—Hola Damon—saludó Bonnie con una sonrisa tímida—, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Damon que había estado observando su reflejo en el espejo del recibidor alzó una ceja y torció la boca.

—A juzgar por mi aspecto y sus caras, mal.

—Ten—dijo Matt dándole un bolso de flores—, se los envía la señora Flowers.

Damon cogió el bolso y se lo colgó al hombro, después intentó sonreír a los amigos de Elena y extendió el brazo en su mejor pose de anfitrión.

—Pasen, por favor. ¿Quieren algo de beber, comer? Siéntense, por favor—decía mientras los conducía a la sala.

Los tres chicos avanzaron detrás de Damon, mientras miraban la decoración de la casa. Todo era ártdéco francés, desde los muebles pintados estilo vintage, a la sala de tapiz oscuro y la alfombra color vino. Sobrio y elegante.

Meredith se acomodó en un extremó del sofá y sin miramientos preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Elena?

—Arriba—contestó Damon señalando el techo.

Meredith fulminó con la mirada al vampiro y abrió la boca para decir algo mordaz, pero Bonnie se le adelantó, presintiendo que eso iría a ninguna parte.

—Damon, ¿Elena está bien?

El chico la miró a los ojos y en ellos pudo ver su juventud, su edad jamás madura, la desolación, la tristeza y preocupación de un hombre mayor, el agotamiento en los círculos negros llamados ojeras, el hambre, la cólera, el dolor sin barreras. Damon interrumpió el contacto visual y se pasó una mano por el cabello, mirando fijamente al piso.

—Está dormida.

Matt tensó las manos, aferrándose al borde del sillón. ¿Qué rayos pretendía Damon con sus respuestas vagas? ¿Estaba jugando con ellos, midiéndolos con su expresión de dolor para comunicarles que Elena era uno de _ellos_?

—Damon, son más de las cinco de la tarde. ¿Elena ha despertado?—preguntó con delicadeza Bonnie, quien sin darse cuenta se había levantado y acercado al chico, casi rozándolo en los brazos, él no se inmutó, más bien, no la veía.

—Sólo una vez, media hora después de que se durmió, y después, no ha…no es posible…no pueden ser las… Elena no está…—balbuceó el chico y después hundió su rostro en sus manos mientras el dolor lo golpeaba. Negó con la cabeza.

Meredith y Matt se había quedado estáticos, mudos y confundidos acerca de la vulnerabilidad que Damon demostraba. ¿Era Elena lo que siempre veía, un chico en sus veintitantos, desorientado e inseguro, que amaba equivocadamente, apasionadamente, que no conocía la correspondencia de sentimientos, luchando por los menores, defendiendo a los débiles, honorable, que _amaba_?

Bonnie en cambio se veía cómoda mientras le rodeaba con sus frágiles brazos y él recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, buscando apoyo.

—Elena no ha despertado, quizá está demasiado cansada.

—Vamos a preparar café, Mer—susurró Matt tirándole de la manga—, ven.

Matt salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina mientras miraba a todos lados, era una casa grande y bonita, muy elegante y olía a nuevo. Entró a la cocina y soltó un silbido, todo relucía a metal y rojo.

Meredith entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta. Se recargó contra la pared y miró a su amigo.

—Qué lío.

—Debo de ver a Elena, comprobar que ella no…— Matt no terminó la frase— esto no está nada bien y no creo que Da…—se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Bonnie.

Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y la hacían parecer mayor, menos inocente. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta y miró a sus amigos con seriedad.

—Necesito que donen sangre.

Matt hizo una muesca de asco y negó con la cabeza, Meredith abrió los ojos con pavor y se sujetó con fuerza a la pared.

—No es lo que piensan, Elena es la que necesita sangre, perdió mucha y Damon no puede darle de la suya porque puede convertirse en vampiro, se encuentra en la frágil línea de conversión, quizá la sangre humana la ayude a _no cambiar._

Meredith soltó el aire que contuvo e intentó sonreír, no es que le tuviera miedo a las agujas, pero imaginarse siendo perforada por los largos colmillos del perverso Damon era…horrible.

—Claro, Bonnie—dijo Matt—¿Crees que con la sangre de los tres sea suficiente?

Bonnie negó con la cabeza y miró a otra parte.

—Yo no le daré sangre a Elena, yo se la daré a Damon.

—¿Estás loca, Bonnie McCullough?—exclamó Meredith recobrando la firmeza—Damon te beberá hasta el alma.

—No hablen de mí sino estoy presente, por favor—dijo una fría voz a su derecha—. Yo no estoy pidiendo sangre, no te ofendas pelirroja, pero no la necesito, me encuentro perfectamente— Recargado con arrogancia, Damon los miró inexpresivamente—. Pero Elena no lo está. Ella necesita toda la sangre humana posible, sé que es pedirles demasiado, pero sólo por ella, para su bienestar yo estaría dispuesto a pedirles a ustedes algo. Ayúdenla, son sus amigos ¿No?

—No digas eso, Damon—gimió Bonnie mientras las lágrimas le agolpaban los ojos—. Si no bebes sangre, no puedes ayudar a Elena.

—Conozco mis límites, pajarito rojo—dijo con fingida amabilidad—, no te preocupes por mí. Sólo les pido por favor que le den un poco de su sangre… Yo… Yo no puedo hacerlo porque se convertiría en vampiro, pero créanme, que si de mí dependiera, moriría desangrado hasta la última gota si eso la ayudara una milésima parte. Yo… quizá no lo crean, pero yo dependo de ella para respirar, amanecer, sonreír, seguir aquí en Fell's Church cuando mi instinto me pide que huya lo más lejos posible, de éste esfuerzo depende que mi razón de existir no muera. Es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirles que me ayuden a salvar al amor de mi vida, que me den un poco de ustedes para que ella no se convierta en alguien como yo… cuando yo no les he dado nada— Damon se pasó una mano por el cabello, perdiendo la compostura, dejando caer el telón que tan bien preparaba para ellos y cayó de rodillas, humildemente—. Se los suplico. Si quieren que me vaya cuando se encuentre bien, lo haré. Tú, Meredith, debes de ser quien más lo desea, perdiste a tu amigo, al igual que Bonnie y Matt y yo… les pido algo egoísta, pero no por eso dejaré de pedírselos— Damon se levantó del suelo y los miró a los ojos, uno por uno—, y si no puedo convencerlos y creen que es alguna parte de mis planes macabros, pueden irse a la mierda.

Damon jamás había sido bueno para pedir ayuda, nunca la pedía, por muy mal que se encontrara, iba en contra de su personalidad el ser humilde. Sin embargo, Elena era la única que lo había llegado a conocer, que le daba ayuda sin que él se la pidiera, que lo hacía sentirse querido. Y estar parado frente a sus amigos, pidiéndoles auxilio, intentando calmar sus ya de por sí destrozados nervios para salvarla era…duro.

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras mientras todo le daba vueltas. Estaba hambriento, cansado, con las emociones agolpándose detrás de él, pegándole en el pecho, abriendo su corazón, comiéndose sus entrañas al rojo vivo.

Entró a la habitación apenas iluminada por los suaves rayos del crepúsculo que se filtraban entre los pesados cortinajes de damasco, se acercó a la cama y tocó la frente de Elena; se encontraba fresca. Tomó un pañuelo de la mesita de noche y lo sumergió en agua para humedecerle los labios. Escuchó atentamente el corazón de ella y lo encontró rápido y constante para su gusto.

Las posibilidades se le terminaban, como el agua que intentara contener con las manos y se escapara entre sus dedos, así percibía la vida de Elena.

Se arrodilló a su lado, unió sus manos a las de ella y así, sosteniéndolas junto a su mejilla, inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a rezar.

—Damon—susurró Bonnie—, no estés triste.

El vampiro alzó la vista y se encontró a Matt, Meredith y Bonnie plantados frente a él.

.

—¿Sabes?—dijo Meredith mientras miraba distraídamente cómo la sangre fluía de su brazo al de Elena—, no era necesario el "váyanse a la mierda".

Damon apartó la vista de Bonnie, que bebía como un pajarillo de la muñeca de él. Les había hecho beber de su sangre para que la de ellos se volviera neutra, de lo contrario, tardaría bastante tiempo encontrar un donador tipo A+ y eso reduciría sus probabilidades. El chico se alzó de hombros, volviendo a concentrarse.

—Creí que le daría un toque de elegancia—contestó vagamente.

Matt asintió mientras flexionaba el brazo, había sido el primero en hacer la transfusión de sangre, tal cual les había indicado el "método vampiro": no sólo la pasaban por el catéter y listo, Damon había abierto sus heridas y primero le había hecho beber a cada uno un poco de su sangre, para que al momento de la transfusión, fluyera con rapidez y el cuerpo de Elena lo aceptara rápidamente.

—Vamos Damon, fue muy dramático—dijo con ligereza Bonnie mientras acariciaba el cabello de Elena y sonreía—. Bastaba con un "por favor".

—En realidad, no era necesario que lo pidieras o el drama en general, nosotros lo haría mil veces más—interrumpió Meredith con franqueza—, son nuestros amigos. Y tampoco nosotros nos imaginamos una vida sin ella, ha sido bastante duro perderla tantas veces.

Damon los miró y sonrió con sinceridad mientras le retiraba el catéter a Meretih y Bonnie ocupaba el asiento junto a la cabecera.

—Muchas gracias lo que hacen por ella, aunque yo no lo merezca—murmuró humildemente.

—Hey—dijo Matt poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, se recuperará rápidamente. Ahora tú eres el que debe "comer".

—Me encuentro perfectamente—negó Damon mientras escuchaba el corazón de Elena, cada vez más lento, consiguiendo estabilidad. Una sonda de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo—, Elena está mejorando. Muchas gracias— Se giró hacia Matt y le estrechó la mano, avanzó hacia Meredith y la abrazó, ella se quedó anonadada mientras le palmeaba torpemente la espalda. Llegó hacia donde se encontraba Bonnie y le acarició los rizos con infinita dulzura, dándole las gracias con los ojos y regalándola con una sonrisa cansada.

—Damon, deberías beber sangre, me ofrezco de voluntaria—dijo Meredith mientras hacía su cabello a un lado—. Es mi oferta de paz.

—Yo también lo haré—secundó Matt—, soy fuerte como un toro.

—Anda Damon, ¿a quién de los tres eliges primero?—preguntó Bonnie mientras le sonreía. Damon no apartó la vista de Elena mientras negaba con la cabeza, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, apenado—. Vale, elijo por ti. Voy yo primero— la pelirroja, aquélla personita frágil y siempre temblorosa, había tomado las riendas de su camino, se sentía segura y feliz.

Se sentó en las piernas de Damon con desparpajo e inclinó la cabeza. Casi involuntariamente, los colmillos comenzaron a cosquillearle y el piso se movió de su lugar.

—No tomaré mucha, sólo lo necesario. De cada uno de ustedes—aclaró Damon mientras cerraba los ojos y besaba el cuello de Bonnie, aunque su mente, ajena a sus instintos, buscaba el aura de Elena.

….

Soñé con árboles ardiendo y niños gritando, cuervos incendiándose a mitad del vuelo y zorros estancados en sus madrigueras mientras el fuego consumía todo.

Allá, cerca del corazón del bosque, aún se conservaban los rastros maltrechos de un círculo de brujería, sal y cal, plumas y sangre, todo mezclado en extrañas figuras que una lluvia escasa no había podido borrar. La ceniza, más parecida a un hollín de auto que a polvo, estaba amontonada en un perfecto triángulo que ni el aire, los animales o el agua habían podido deshacer, parecía cavado en el piso, marcado con fuego.

El montoncito de ceniza se removió y escribió unas palabras, palabras que Elena sabía interpretar, que ella había inventado, que le eran familiares aunque el nombre no saliera de su garganta.

_Vamos Elena, no queda tiempo. _Le urgía la voz, masculina y musical que antaño la había hecho cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, en espera del dulce aguijón.

_No puedo._ Contestó Elena alejándose a toda prisa del lugar._ Eres cenizas, polvo fuiste y polvo serás. Debes marcharte a descansar._

_Pero tú me amas, Elena. ¿Te desharás de mí, así como si nada? Yo te amo, tú me amas, venga, tócalo._

_¡No!_ Dijo otra voz en la cabeza de la chica, _estás muerto, ¡déjala!_

_Sí, ¡Déjame! _Gritó Elena con desesperación,_ Estás muerto, yo te amaba, hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora no lo hago, mi corazón no es tuyo y quizá nunca lo fue._

_Me iré, Elena. _Dijo Stefan mirándola a los ojos, repentinamente corpóreo en el triángulo de cal y sal. _Sé feliz, mi amor._ El aire llegó como un torrente y el triángulo y las cenizas desaparecieron, dejando una marca negra en el corazón de Elena y en el claro del bosque.

—¿Elena?—dijo la voz más hermosa, gentil y que la hacía sentirse amada—, cariño, despierta.

—¿Damon?

¡Qué bella palabra! Se maravilló Elena cuando abrió los ojos, pero más bello eran los dos cielos plagados de estrellas que la miraban con ansiedad, ése negro aterciopelado sobre brilloso. Alzó una mano, vagamente ligera y tocó el rostro que tenía delante. Se admiró de las largas pestañas, el pelo negro y lacio más parecido a plumas, los pómulos definidos, la nariz recta y perfecta, la sombra que hacía el labio inferior, la curvatura seductora del labio superior, la piel de porcelana que le cosquilleó en las yemas de los dedos, allá en la parte donde se encontraba la incipiente barba. Los labios se estiraron y una hermosa sonrisa apareció, el brillo de los ojos aumentó y el aire a su alrededor se tornó cálido, con sabor a hogar.

—Hola— dijo Damon mientras la recorría con la mirada.

—Hola, mi amor—contestó Elena al tiempo que su mano acariciaba con torpeza el cuello de él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Damon mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama— ¿tienes hambre? Debes comer algo. ¿Quieres ir al baño? Debes de tener ganas. ¿Te duele algo? Debo darte una pastilla para el dolor. ¿Estás mareada? No te esfuerces. ¿Necesitas aire? Puedo abrir la ventana. ¿Tienes sed? Debes tenerla, ten agua. ¿Elena?

La chica alzó una mano y Damon se acercó rápidamente. Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, lo besó.

No era un beso prohibido, no tenía el sabor de la adrenalina, ni una rapidez innecesaria, no sabía a urgencia, a pasión. Era diferente, porque era lento, suave, apenas y rozaron sus labios, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban la nuca y sus dedos se enredaban entre el cabello de él. Damon cerró los ojos y contuvo un suspiro cuando la lengua de ella se abrió paso entre los labios tiernos de él, sus manos, dueñas de sí mismas, se aferraron a los brazos de ella, la atrajo un poco más y un poco más hasta que la tuvo literalmente arrodillada en la cama y sus cuerpos se rozaron, el camisón ligero de ella estaba subido cuando las manos de Damon acariciaron sus caderas y Elena lo atrajo, jalándolo de la ropa, desesperada.

En algún momento del espacio y tiempo, se separaron y Elena recargó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, con la sonrisa oculta.

—Estoy bien.

….

Muy lejos de ahí, en el bosque de Fell's Church, un zorro salió de su madriguera y olisqueó los restos de cal y sal que alguien había dejado ahí, con la lengua rosada probó la mezcla y tosió, algo raro para un zorro de bosque.

.

...

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**No olviden su Review si les gustó o si no, también los espero. ¡Gracias y besos!**

.


End file.
